Cartoon Stage Riot
by M-H1996
Summary: The sequel to Cartoon Rumble. This time sixteen of the twenty four contestants are on a abandoned movie set. They will have to survive each other to win the 2,000,000.
1. Another Season

Cartoon Stage Riot

**Michael- Last time on Cartoon Rumble! Two finalists battled it out for the $2,000,000. After a series of challenges, one came up on top of the other. This time it will be only a few from the first season. What will happen on this chapter of Cartoon Stage Riot?! Find out right now! **

**X**

Michael- Last time we had twenty four different cartoon characters fight it out for $2,000,000. This time it will just be sixteen of the twenty four fighting for the same amount of money. We're having the return of Grim, Mandy, Bloo, Frankie, Lazlo, Patsy, Chowder, Schnitzel, Margaret, Rigby, Finn, Marceline, Double D, Ed, Katz, and Courage.

Frankie- I'm going far this time.

Rigby- You really think so?! I went farther than you last time!

Rigby fell to the floor with laughter.

Frankie- I'll get far. This time I won't even bother with Katz.

Katz- That's a relief.

Frankie- You better not bug me this time.

Katz- If I recall it, you were the one that started the argument last time.

Frankie- What?! The nerve!

Bloo- Alright! Lets not fight on the first chapter!

Marceline- Yeah, because we might as well vote both of you guys off.

Finn- True.

Margaret- Just vote Katz off.

Grim- Yeah, just Katz.

**Tell Cam**

**Frankie- Its great to be in another season! Another chance at the money, but another season with Katz. **

**Katz- I've learned from my past mistakes. This season I will win and I won't fall for second place.**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Rigby- Where's Mordecai?

Michael- Mordecai suffered an illness due to a spider bite. He's in a hospital, nursing the bite.

Katz- Looks like I got the last laugh.

Rigby- What's wrong with you?!

Michael- Calm down, everybody. Since Mordecai's not here, Rigby's takes his place.

Rigby- This sucks!

Bloo- Yeah, big time.

Michael- Lets get on with what's going to happen this season.

X

Michael- This season will be on an old, abandoned movie set. Your challenges will be based off of movies.

Rigby- Awesome!

Bloo- I'm actually looking forward for the challenges this time.

Michael- You will still sleep in cabins with bunk beds.

Frankie- I really hate those bunk beds.

Mandy- Everybody hates them.

Michael- Moving on to elimination. Elimination will no longer have the ejecto seats.

Katz- Thank heavens.

Michael- You'll just walk down the red carpet of lameness.

Lazlo- That's a lot better than being launched in the air.

Patsy- Agreed.

Michael- Does

Michael- Lets play a game.

Courage- What kind of game?

Michael- I'm thinking of a number from 1 to 30. which number is it?

Katz- I despise this game.

Frankie- 15!

Rigby- 27!

Bloo- 3!

Mandy- Is it 19?

Grim- I say 25.

Lazlo- It has to be 16!

Patsy- Probably 14.

Ed- 2!

Double D- 13.

Chowder- 5!

Margaret- 17.

Schnitzel- Rada (9).

Courage- 10.

Finn- 22.

Marceline- Hopefully 20.

Katz- 26.

Michael- The number I was thinking of was 15.

Frankie- Yes! Did I win anything?

Michael- Yes you did.

Frankie- What did I win?

Michael- Choosing your team. Lazlo will choose his team as well.

**Tell Cam**

**Frankie- That's what I won?! At least give me something.**

**Lazlo -I get to pick my teammates! **

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Michael- Frankie chooses first.

Frankie- Marceline's on my team.

Marceline- You made a right decision.

Frankie- I sure did.

Lazlo- I choose Patsy!

Patsy- Yay!

Frankie- Margaret's going to be on my team.

Margaret- Nice.

Lazlo- I'm going to choose Bloo.

Bloo- Yes! Lazlo, you will never regret your choice.

Frankie- Schnitzel's gotta be on my team.

Schnitzel nodded in agreement.

Lazlo- Grim's on my team!

Bloo- Alright!

Grim and Bloo high fived.

Frankie- I choose Courage.

Courage- Yes!

Lazlo- Finn's with me!

Finn- Awesome!

Frankie- Double D!

Lazlo- Ed, get over here!

Ed- Way to go, buckaroo!

Frankie- I'm stuck with the lousy four.

Chowder- I'm not lousy!

Frankie- Chowder doesn't do anything to help his team, Rigby's cocky, Mandy's going to plot something evil, and Katz will not be on this team.

Michael- Just choose somebody!

Frankie- I know I'm going to regret this. I choose Chowder.

Chowder- I won't let this team down!

Lazlo- Rigby's not that bad. Rigby's on my team.

Rigby- Finally I'm on a team!

Bloo- Hopefully you don't do anything stupid.

Rigby- You better watch out for me this season!

Frankie- I should have saw this coming. I choose Mandy.

Mandy- Finally.

Lazlo- Then I choose Katz.

Bloo- Ah, great! Get ready to all be back stabbed, everybody.

Grim- Why don't we just vote against him upcoming elimination?

**Tell Cam**

**Bloo- We can do that! Now that we know what he's capable of.**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Michael- Frankie's team will be known as the Killer Fists!

Michael threw a dark red flag with a fist.

Rigby- What about us?!

Michael- Lazlo's team will be known as the Screaming Bulbs!

Michael threw a jade green flag with a light bulb.

Bloo- That name's lame!

Michael- I think they're alright. Make yourselves feel like home in your new cabins.

Ed- Beds for Ed!

Ed opened the door to the new cabins.

Bloo- These cabins are even better than the ones from the last season!

Rigby- This time there aren't holes in the floor.

Finn- The beds looks descent.

X

Michael- What's going to happen between these sixteen contestants this time around?! Read it all on the next chapter of Cartoon Rumble!

X

**M-H1996- Sorry that this chapter was short. Its the beginning of a WHOLE NEW season. I promise that the rest of the chapters will be longer.**

**Eric- Read and Review **


	2. Dino Park

Dino Park

**Michael- Last time on Cartoon Stage Riot! The sixteen contestants made their way to the abandoned movie set. Frankie and Lazlo won a little game and chose their teams. After the teams were chosen they went into their cabins. Which team will win this one?! Who will leave on the first elimination?! **

X

Rigby- These beds rock!

Finn- A lot better than the ones last season.

Bloo- I can sleep in these things forever.

Bloo rested his head in the bed, but threw himself up when the sound of air horns were made.

Grim- What's that all about?!

X

Michael- Wake up, everybody! We need to kick off the new season with an amazing challenge.

Frankie- Isn't it too early for a challenge?

Michael- Isn't this competition for $2,000,000?

Katz- I give up the quest to get the money.

Finn- How come you're here, then?

Michael- He's here to create chao- I mean he's here for the same reason you guys are.

**Tell Cam**

**Michael- I got a bunch of ratings last season just having that guy around causing trouble. This time he won't stick around as long, but hopefully he does something incredibly heartless. If he does something exactly like what he did to Margaret last season, then more people will want him out. Then, HOPEFULLY he doesn't get votes against him so he can keep doing heartless things. **

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Lazlo- What's so important about the challenge?

Michael- Uh, its a challenge! That's why its important.

Marceline- Why so early?!

Michael- To kick things off early. Challenges will be started a bit earlier than last time.

Courage- Why?

Michael- To kick off the new season.

Rigby- This isn't football.

Michael- Are you guys ready for your challenge of the day?

Lazlo- It is still pretty early?

Chowder- Most of us don't do good early in the morning.

Michael- Well, it is for 2 million dollars. That's why everybody's here.

Chowder- What's the challenge about?

Michael- Meet me at stage 1 and we'll get the challenge ready.

X

Marceline- What's up with the jungle and colorful cars on tracks?

Michael- Spared no expense. Ha, I quoted Jurassic Park. Anyways, this challenge will be based off of the movie Jurassic Park.

Rigby- What's the challenge about?

Michael- This challenge will obviously be about Jurassic Park. In the movie the people were getting murdered by dinosaurs on an island. You guys need to stick as a team to survive the other team. Winner gets pizza and hamburgers while the losers get somebody off of their team.

Frankie- Where do we start out?

Michael- Half of the team will be in a Ford Explorer on a rainy road while the other team will be in the jungle. Four teammates will be in a car and the other four will be in the jungle. Choose wisely.

Rigby- Choose wisely! I choose the car! Nothing can get you in a car.

Ed- Car for Ed!

Katz- I too would love to be in a car.

Michael- One more from the Screaming Bulbs.

Bloo- Dude! Me! I don't want to be in the cold jungle!

Michael- What about the Killer Fists?

Chowder- I would like to be in a car. The cold is scary.

Mandy- I'm getting a seat in the car. There's no way I'll go outside.

Courage- Sure, I'll go in.

Michael- One more from the Killer Fists.

Double D- I'll go in the car.

Michael- Awesome! Killer Fists go in car 1 and Screaming Bulbs go in car 2.

**Tell Cam**

**Bloo- Who wouldn't go in a car?! Its pouring outside.**

**Rigby- I made a great decision choosing the car. Ha, what idiots not choosing the car.**

**Katz- I'm not stupid to choose staying out in the rain.**

**Ed- The car is always warm and cozy.**

**Mandy- Why would I even go out in the jungle?**

**Double D- I don't think its safe outside.**

**Courage- The dark is frightening!**

**Chowder- Being in the car is a lot better than being outside in the rain.**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Michael- The rest of you keep walking 50 feet until you see the trees.

Marceline- Don't we get umbrellas?

Michael- The survivors didn't get umbrellas.

Frankie- Why are you saying survivors?

Michael laughed a bit.

Michael- No reason! Now get to it.

X

Car #1

Chowder- This car has everything!

Chowder jumped into the back of the car, looking around it.

Double D- Lots of flares and a flashlight.

Courage- Why would there be flares and a flashlight in the back?

Mandy- Who cares?! I'm going to sleep and I don't want anybody bugging me, got it.

The three nodded.

X

Car #2

Bloo- This car rules!

Rigby- I know, right! I don't get why it just stays near that fence in the distance, but it still rules.

Ed- Anybody want to read one of my comics. Their classics.

Bloo- Dude, give me one!

Rigby- Are you serious? They're just comics.

Bloo- We just need to survive longer than the other team. Seeing that we have this car protecting us, we can't lose. I'm just going to read a bunch of comics and wait till we win.

Ed- We will win for sure.

Bloo- You said it, dude.

X

Frankie- What are supposed to do out here?

Margaret- Wait for instructions probably.

Finn- We should have went into the car. Its freezing out here.

Grim- It sure is.

Patsy- Maybe we can warm each other up with a fire.

Lazlo- Patsy, that's brilliant.

X

Camp site

Michael- Hello, readers! As you can see I'm in a camp site a few feet away from the challenge. I'm here with my great friend Wilhelm.

Wilhelm- Awesome to be here!

Michael- Wilhelm will control the dino robots we have.

Wilhelm- Nice!

Michael- Yup!

Wilhelm- When do I get to control these things?

Michael- Wait up, dude! I need tell you what you're going to do.

Wilhelm- Then say it! I'm ready to go crazy.

Michael- You have to grab them and throw them into the stomach of the robot dino, got it?

Wilhelm- I got it, dude! This is going to be awesome.

Michael- Its going to be amazingly awesome!

X

Car #1

Chowder- I'm bored!

Courage- What do we do now?

Double D- Wait for further instructions, I suppose.

Courage- How come the blinking lights on the fence went out?

Double D- Are they supposed to do that?

Chowder- Maybe.

X

Car #2

Bloo- Ed, you have pretty amazing comics!

Ed- The best ones.

Rigby- Man, you guys are such a bore.

Bloo- What do you want to do?

Rigby- Something awesome with these flares!

Bloo- Don't you think we might need them in the future?

Rigby- No we don't! We're in a car.

Bloo- We will need them. The lights on the fence stopped blinking.

Rigby- Why would they stop blinking?

Bloo- How should I know?!

Rigby looked out the window. The lights stopped blinking and thumping sounds were heard.

Rigby- You hear that?

Bloo- Hear what?

Ed- Is there something in your ear?

Rigby- Dude, I hear something!

X

Car #1

Courage- I hear something.

Chowder- What?

Courage- A thumping sound.

Double D- I hear it too!

Chowder- Should I wake up Mandy?

Courage- She's going to get mad.

X

Car #2

Ed- What should we do?

Bloo- Try a flare! We need one to get to the rest of the team.

Rigby- That's not a goal in the challenge.

Bloo- Our goal is to survive longer than the other team. We need to find the rest so we can be together.

Ed- Why don't we use this car to drive there?

Bloo- I don't have my driving license.

Rigby- Wake up, dude! We need to get out of this car.

Katz- Why would you go out there?

Bloo- We heard something out there.

Katz- And you want to go outside, even closer to this thing.

Ed- We need to move!

Katz- Like I'm going to go out there.

The fence to the right of them was easily destroyed by a large T. Rex. The dinosaur walked right in between both cars.

Ed- This is awesome!

Bloo- Is... that thing real?

Rigby- Looks real.

Katz- And that's why the car is safe.

Bloo- We need bait!

Rigby- Forget bait! I'm outta here!

Rigby opened the car door as he got out of the car. The robotic dinosaur turned around.

Bloo- Run dude!

Rigby- Is this part of the challenge?!

Ed- You should throw something at it.

X

Chowder- The thing's looking at somebody else!

Double D- That gives us a chance to get out of here.

The three opened the door and got a foothold outside. But another T. Rex came from the trees.

Courage- What should we do now?!

Double D- We'll be safer in the car!

Chowder- That's good.

The three jumped back into the car into a hurry.

X

Car #2

Rigby ran behind the car, scared out of his mind. The T. Rex just pushed the car on its back.

Rigby- No fair!

**Tell Cam**

**Rigby- I don't know if this is the challenge, but this isn't fun anymore! **

**End of Tell Cam**

X

The T. Rex easily brought Rigby up and swallowed him.

Bloo- It ate Rigby!

Katz- Well, that's one less contestant to worry about.

Ed- Lets get out of here!

Ed got out from under the car and held up a flare.

Bloo- We need to get out of here, dude.

Katz- I'm not getting out of here.

Bloo- We need to meet up with the rest of our team. Lets do this for Rigby!

**Tell Cam**

**Bloo- I fought with him a lot last season and this season, too. Now that he's in a better place, I might as do something for him. I really regret arguing with that guy.**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Ed- Take this mutant of the under world!

Ed threw thew the flare towards the other car. The T. Rex ran towards the other car.

Bloo- Nice work, Ed! Now we have to meet up with the others.

X

Car #1

Mandy- Why would you wake me?!

Double D- We have a problem.

Mandy- What's the problem?!

Courage pointed outside to the dinosaur staring back at them.

Mandy- That's the problem?! You guys are weak.

Chowder- And there's another one coming!

The four looked behind them. A flare fell a few feet away from the car, bringing another T. Rex near the car.

Double D- Hopefully they don't see us.

Mandy- Stop hoping for something that isn't going to happen and get out of here.

Chowder- Maybe these flashlights will help us.

Chowder turned on a flash light and pointed to the two. They both roared very loud, making Chowder drop the flashlight.

Mandy- Stop angering them!

Courage- Is this part of the challenge?!

Double D- It can't be. This is too real.

Chowder- Lets make a move throw the back!

Mandy- These things will easily swallow you, idiot.

One of the dinosaurs hit the car over, making it fall on the ground as well.

X

Woods

Frankie- What do we do now?

Margaret- Should we go back to the cars?

Marceline- We should get back. Our teammates are probably getting bored by now.

Patsy- Lazlo, what should we do?

Lazlo- Yeah, we should get back to our team.

X

Bloo- We can leave now! The two monsters are at the other car. Nice throw, Ed.

Ed- I did it for this team.

Katz- Lets get out of here before those things start coming here.

Bloo- For once I agree with you.

Bloo, Katz, and Ed started walking towards the woods, but stopped when they saw the others.

Ed- We are reunited, once more!

Lazlo- Where's Rigby?

Bloo- He was eaten by a dino.

Patsy- What?!

Ed- One of them took him and swallowed him in one bite.

Lazlo- That sucks!

Finn- Lets get out of here.

Frankie- Where's our team?!

Bloo- They're dino food.

Frankie looked at the car with two dinosaurs biting every piece of the car.

Marceline- That bites.

Frankie- Lets help them before they get eaten too.

Marceline- I don't think you can do anything about it.

Margaret- We can at least help them.

Frankie- Lets do it before there isn't anybody.

X

Car #1

Chowder- We only have one more flare!

Courage- Give me the flare!

Chowder tossed the flare to Courage. He caught it and threw it out the car. One T. Rex stepped on it, fading out the flare.

Double D- No!

Chowder was taking out of the car by the teeth of the Rex. It threw him in his mouth, swallowing him with in seconds.

Courage- We're down one man!

Double D- We need to get out of here.

The T Rex smashed on the car, breaking it in two. Revealing the three without any cover.

Mandy- This isn't good.

X

Finn- Where should we go?

Bloo- Anywhere, but here.

The Screaming Bulbs ran into the woods.

Bloo- It's good that we're out of there.

Ed- Same here.

Patsy- What about the other team?

Bloo- Yeah, what about them?

Patsy- Don't you think we should help them?

Katz- They're on the other team. Besides, they can handle it.

Grim- I don't think they can handle it, but they are on the other team.

Lazlo- It's not right of me to leave them.

Bloo- Dude, lets just get out of here. We wait it out, we win.

Lazlo- I don't want to win this way. I want to win another way. I say we go back and help them.

Grim- What?! You really want to go back there?

Lazlo- Yup.

Bloo- Dude, I'm not going back there! We're against them.

Lazlo- I can't live with myself knowing that they'll get eaten.

Katz- I can live with myself if all of you guys get eaten.

Finn- Dude! What's wrong with you?!

**Tell Cam**

**Finn- I heard that! Whatever happens, he has my vote.**

**Katz- There's sentences like those that should be kept to oneself. Curse my idiocy.**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Frankie- Watch out from behind!

Schnitzel dodged the attack from the Rex.

Marceline- It's over!

Frankie- We still have a chance. Just need to stay way from being eaten.

The two dinos stopped moving and they coughed out the the ones they ate.

Rigby- Dude, that's gross!

Marceline- What's this about?

Michael- You guys are done with the challenge.

Frankie- This waas the challenge?!

Michael- It sure was.

Margaret- Who won?

Michael- That's where I call all of you guys out of here and we see who won.

X

Bloo- It was us! We won. We only lost Rigby and they lost half of their team.

Ed- Yeah!

Michael- We'll have a vote on who won.

Frankie- We're going to be even every time! No one is that idiotic to vote against their team.

Michael- Who said you guys were voting?

Finn- Who's voting?

Michael- The two that controlled these dinos. Wilhelm and Eric.

Wilhelm- I get to choose who wins! This is awesome!

Eric- I wish I can mess around with that robot again.

Michael- Eric Wilhelm, who do you think deserves the win?

Eric- The Screaming Bulbs! They had more contestants alive than the other team. Besides, their team is better.

Bloo- Yes!

Rigby- In your face, losers!

Michael- And you, Wilhelm?

Wilhelm- The Killer Fists. They were the only ones to fight against them.

Michael- That's true.

Courage- Who won?

Michael- I'm going to have to give it to the Killer Fists.

The Killer Fists cheered in victory while the Screaming Bulbs looked shocked.

Bloo- How did we lose?!

Michael- You guys ran away! At least the other team fought against the dinos. See you at the elimination ceremony.

**Tell Cam**

**Bloo- That was stupid! We were stronger than them the whole challenge. We should have won, not them!**

**Lazlo- I don't know who to vote for. Probably Katz or Rigby. Sorry guys.**

**Finn- I said it before and I'll say it again. Katz has my vote!**

**Grim- Lazlo's a good guy, but I don't see him fit to run a team. **

**Patsy- This is harder than I expected! Why do we have to kick somebody off?! Why can't it be the other team?!**

**Ed-We have the Evil Tim curse! **

**Katz- Lazlo, Finn, or Grim. Lazlo can't run a team, Finn already knows what I'm capable of, and Grim holds grudges.**

**Rigby- I know who I'm voting for! Bloo or Lazlo. Bloo's just annoying and Lazlo's too nice! You can't be too nice.**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Michael- Welcome losers! How was the first challenge?

Bloo- Confusing.

Grim- Boring.

Ed- Creepy.

Michael- Does anybody know who's leaving tonight?

Lazlo- It can be anybody tonight. None of us showed anything to keep us here.

Ed- I say that we have the Evil Tim curse.

Rigby- What?!

Ed- One of my comics.

Rigby- Quit it with the comics!

Michael- Anyways, its time to vote. Under your seats are remotes that have all your teammates names. Press and accept the name you choose to vote.

Rigby grabbed his and pressed on one of the member's names in anger

The eight grabbed the remotes and scrolled down to the names of their choice. They pressed it and accepted the name.

Michael- Looks like everybody cast their votes. Now we'll see who leaves tonight.

Wilhelm tossed him eight cards with names on them.

Michael- The first vote goes to Lazlo.

Rigby- Hmm hmm.

Michael- Next vote goes to Bloo.

Bloo- What?!

Michael- Third vote goes to Katz.

Katz- Pity.

Michael- Looks like we have Bloo, Lazlo, and Katz with one vote each. Fourth vote goes to Grim!

Grim- Why me?!

Michael- The fifth vote goes to Lazlo!

Lazlo- Oh boy.

Michael- Sixth vote goes to Grim. There are two more votes left with Katz with one, Bloo with one, Grim with two, and Lazlo with two. The next vote goes to Lazlo!

Patsy- No!

Michael- Another vote goes to Lazlo! Lazlo, you have four votes, meaning you're out!

Lazlo- I am?

Patsy- It can't be!

Michael- It sure is. Lazlo, the walk of lameness awaits you.

Lazlo- It's a lot better than getting launched in the air.

Michael- Not really. It's pretty funny when you guys go flying.

Lazlo sighed and walked down the red carpet.

Michael- This was shocking. You guys kicked off your team leader. Lets see how you guys do without him. Who's going to step up and take that place next time?

**Tell Cam**

**Lazlo- This really sucks! I thought my team liked me. Guess I was wrong.**

**Rigby- I thought I was going to get a vote against me. I voted for Lazlo because I don't think he can run a team. **

**Patsy- Lazlo's already out! This is going to be tough moving on.**

**Finn- This elimination was pretty shocking. I was expecting Rigby or Katz.**

**Grim- That was too close. **

**Ed- The curse of Evil Tim is scary.**

**Bloo- Yes, I voted for Lazlo. The guy's too nice.**

**Katz- Eliminating others makes my day. **

**End of Tell Cam**

**XXX**

**(4) Lazlo- Katz, Bloo, Grim, Rigby**

**(2) Grim- Lazlo, Patsy **

**(1) Katz- Finn**

**(1) Bloo- Ed**

**16th- Lazlo **

**M-H1996- Hope you liked the chapter! Read and Review if you'd like.**

**Eric- Read and Review! XD **

**Wilhelm- Read and Review! :P**


	3. Spy Games

Spy Games

**M-H1996- For my B-day I'm giving you a chapter that will hopefully get awesome reviews. Kenny Plain gave me this idea. This is Kenny's Plain's idea, not mine. I can't take any credit for it. **

X

**Michael- Last time on Cartoon Stage Riot! Teams had to survive a dino attack. Some were eaten alive and some were fighting for their lives. The Killer Fists won the challenge for defending themselves against the two dinos. In the end, it was Lazlo that left with four votes against him. Who's going to leave now?! Will the Screaming Bulbs lose again?! Find out on this chapter of Cartoon Stage Riot!**

**X**

Mess hall

Rigby- Dude, this spoon and this food make a great catapult.

Bloo- Stop throwing that stuff around! Just eat it.

Rigby- This stuff isn't supposed to be eaten. It's supposed to be thrown. Like this!

Rigby threw the food, forcing Bloo to dodge it. It almost hit Frankie.

Bloo- Stop doing that!

Rigby- Bloo's crying about it.

Bloo- That's it!

Bloo grabbed his plate and started throwing food at Rigby.

**Tell Cam**

**Grim- Sharing a room with those two has to be the worst thing to happen here.**

**Finn- They have to stop fighting before it gets the best of them. **

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Finn- Just stop throwing food. Why can't you guys stop fighting for once?

Bloo- Rigby's a jerk!

Rigby- Well, Bloo's annoying!

Finn- That's no reason to get mad at each other.

Katz- Why do you even bother trying to separate the two? They'll never stop, even to save themselves from death.

Finn- I'm trying to bring this team together. We do need a leader since Lazlo's not here.

Patsy- Don't remind me of him!

Rigby- Finn, everybody knows that I'm the leader of this team.

Bloo- You?! You being team leader is worse than Katz being team leader.

Bloo started laughing at the remark he made.

Katz- What are you implying?

Bloo- That both of you guys will bring this team down to the bottom. Rigby doesn't know how to run a team and you don't care about anybody on this team.

Ed- How bout we let my friend Jib be team leader.

Grim, Katz, Rigby, Finn, and Bloo looked towards the area he was pointing at.

Rigby- There's nobody there! Stop messing around!

Bloo- Lets all vote then. You can vote for yourself! Who wants me?

Bloo raised his hand.

Rigby- Who wants me?

Rigby raised his hand.

Grim- Stop this nonsense! No one's going to vote for you guys.

Grim walked out of the mess hall, only to be hit in the head and to have a bag over his head. The Killer Fists looked a bit angry at the other team. Probably their arguments over team leader.

Frankie- Can you guys stop arguing?!

Marceline- It's pretty annoying.

Rigby- Say it in my face, punks!

Rigby took some food and threw it across the room, missing the others by a mile.

Mandy- I think you missed.

Chowder- Why are you wasting food?! You should be ashamed of yourself.

Rigby- It's just food!

Chowder- Just food! What's wrong with you?!

Bloo- Rigby, I'll show you how to throw.

Bloo threw some food towards the others, hitting Courage in the face.

Courage- What did I do?

Bloo- Sorry, Courage.

Katz- Don't be sorry for what he deserved.

Chowder- I can't stand being in the same room with you guys. You, you food wasters!

Chowder ran outside getting a hit in the head and a bag over his head.

Mandy- What's his problem?

Rigby- Maybe he had to go to the bathroom.

Bloo- Who cares?! He's not on our team.

Patsy- Where's Grim?

Finn- He was just with us.

Ed- The curse of-

Rigby- I'm sick of that Evil Tim curse. I feel like choosing your name when we lose next time.

Double D- What happened to Chowder?

Margaret- Didn't he run out?

Frankie- Yeah, he ran out. He's somewhere around there.

Double D- Usually Chowder comes back. It's not Chowder like to leave and never come back.

Courage- Especially when there's food.

Mandy- He left already! No one cares if he left.

A megaphone slowly appeared from the window.

Michael- Are you guys ready for your challenge?!

Michael yelled out the last two words. Courage ducked under the table in fear.

Bloo- What are you trying to do, make us deaf?!

Michael- No.

Frankie- We can't do the challenge right now.

Michael- And why is that?

Margaret- Both teams are missing a teammate.

Finn- Yeah, we can't do the challenge without them.

Katz- Surely I can do the challenge without them.

Michael- Well, you guys have nothing to worry about.

Patsy- Why is that?

Michael- Chowder and Grim are in facilities that are keeping them out of the challenge.

Rigby- Do we need them?

Michael- Actually, you do.

Finn- Where are they?!

Michael- Here are your remotes!

Michael tossed a remote to Frankie and Finn.

Michael- These remotes will lead you to the two titanium rooms. Once you find them, you can easily open it. After the rooms are opened, you must high tail it out of there on your cars.

Marceline- Is this the whole challenge?

Michael- Yes it is! Good luck!

X

Frankie- This is pretty easy! All we have to do is look down at this remote, and it'll show you where he is.

Marceline- That's what the blinking light is for.

Bloo- Quick, team! Move faster if we want to beat the loser team.

The Screaming Bulbs passed the Killer Fists, leaving them in the dust.

X

Finn- There it is!

Finn pointed to the titanium buildings.

Rigby- This challenge is in the bag!

Bloo- Lets just open it up and we'll be on our way.

Bloo walked up to the door. He tried to open it, but he couldn't.

Rigby- Let me show you how to open a door, dude.

Rigby walked up to the door, but he couldn't open it either.

Finn- How are we going to open the door?

Michael came by on a golf cart.

Michael- I forgot to mention that you need a golden key to open the door.

Pasty- Where's the key?

Michael- That's where you guys search for it.

Bloo- Where do we search?

Michael- Wherever a key would hide.

Bloo- How is that going to help?

Michael- I don't know.

Frankie and the others ran to the positions of the rooms.

Frankie- Are we late?

Michael- Actually, you guys are on time.

Mandy- That's a shocker.

Michael- Find the golden key to unlock the door and make your vehicle to drive to the finish line.

Schnitzel- Rada rada rada rada rada. (Sounds okay to me.)

Frankie- Lets find that key.

X

Ed- Is it in here?

Ed looked inside a crushed can.

Rigby- It's obviously not in there. Check somewhere else.

Ed- We've been looking forever.

Finn- It's just been five minutes.

Katz- That key is anywhere.

Finn- Dude, check the over there!

Finn pointed down to a hole.

Katz- Like a key would be down there.

Finn- What if it's down there?!

Rigby- Yeah, dude! Check down there.

Katz- It's not down there.

Bloo- How bout we check in these car parts?

Finn- It's not in there.

Marceline- Quick! Check in the car parts.

Courage lifted a piece up, and out came a golden key.

Frankie- Yes! Killer Fists are on the way to win again.

Rigby- Where is that key?!

Ed- It must be in here.

Ed opened a can, revealing the golden key.

Rigby- Finally you did something good.

X

Double D- This key needs a bit more force for it to go in.

Frankie- Quick! Open the door! I don't want the other team to win.

Marceline- They're not going to win, don't worry.

They opened the door, letting out Chowder.

Chowder- I thought I was going to die in there.

Mandy- Stop exaggerating.

Frankie- Courage and Double, make the car.

X

Rigby- You're moving it the wrong way!

Bloo- No, I'm moving it the right way!

Finn- Stop arguing and open the door.

The door finally opened, revealing Grim.

Grim- What's is this?

Bloo- It's the challenge, dude.

Grim- I hate this challenge.

Rigby- You and me both, brother.

Finn- Quick! The other team's almost done.

X

Patsy- Which part goes with which?

Bloo- Just throw parts on. We need to finish this before they finish.

Patsy- I bet Lazlo would have known this.

Rigby- Lazlo would want you to move on.

Patsy- I just can't go one knowing he's not coming back.

Rigby- You had to vote him off, Bloo.

Bloo- You voted him off, too!

Katz- Why don't you imbeciles stop fighting for once and actually help?

Bloo- All right, professor. Where does this piece go?!

Rigby- Same here, dude!

Rigby and threw the parts at Katz.

**Tell Cam**

**Bloo- The only thing Rigby and I can agree on is going against Katz.**

**Rigby- Katz thinks he's all that when it comes to parts. I like to see him try to do something to help this team.**

**Katz- I'm stuck with idiots.**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Courage- The car almost done.

Double D- Just need a few more pieces to complete it.

Bloo- Rigby.

Rigby- What, dude?

Bloo- Why don't we copy those two?

Rigby- That's a good idea!

Katz- What do you think you are doing?

Bloo- We're copying the others.

Katz- Copying?

Rigby- Like cheating off of somebody during a test in school.

Katz- I know what it means.

Bloo- Want to help us?

Katz- They're clearly making mistakes putting together the vehicle. Why would you copy the one that's making mistakes?

Bloo- Do you want to help us or not?

Katz just face-palmed.

**Tell Cam**

**Katz- I'm speaking to walls.**

**Bloo- What's his problem?**

**End of Tell **

X

Frankie- Is it ready?

Courage- Yes.

Marceline- Hurry up! Before the others get in.

Bloo- This is great! The other team is already on the road.

Finn- Finish the vehicle, quick!

Michael- Looks like the Killer Fists have a lead with their vehicle coming clear of the finish line.

Bloo- It's done! Lets get on!

The rest of the team got on, holding onto parts.

Katz- Are you sure this thing can move correctly?

Bloo- Of course it can!

Bloo pressed a button, making the vehicle move faster. The Screaming Bulb's vehicle caught up with the Killer Fist's vehicle.

Michael- This is going to be a hard one to find out!

XXX

Michael- Killer Fists win!

Bloo- NO WAY!

Rigby- How?!

Michael- They got across the finish line a one millionth of a second BEFORE you guys.

**Tell Cam**

**Bloo- We were so close! That should have been our win!**

**Rigby- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Finn- Well, here we go again.**

**Patsy- Lazlo would have won the game for us if he was still here.**

**Grim- Another loss! How many times will we lose before we actually win one?!**

**Katz- (Face-palms.) We need to act serious in challenges if any of us want to get to the merge.**

**Ed- We do have the Curse of Evil Tim!**

**End of Tell **

X

Michael- You guys are here again?!

Bloo- All thanks to somebody.

Rigby- I didn't do anything this time!

Bloo- I'm not talking about you!

Rigby- Oh.

Michael- Did anybody like the challenge?

Grim- That challenge was stupid.

Finn- Finding the key was the hardest part.

Rigby- Usually Kenny Plain has awesome challenge ideas. This one was annoying.

Michael- Well, it's time to vote. Vote for the one you think deserves to leave.

The six contestants grabbed the remotes and pressed on the teammate's name.

Michael- Now let's see who got most of the votes.

Wilhelm- Here ya go, bro!

Michael- First vote goes to Bloo.

Bloo- What?!

Michael- Next vote goes to Finn.

Finn- What did I do?!

Michael- Another vote for Finn!

Finn- This isn't happening!

Michael- Next vote goes to Katz. Bloo has one, Katz has one, and Finn has two.

Grim- Just three more votes.

Michael- We have one more for Katz!

Katz- This isn't right.

Michael- And another one for Finn.

Finn- No!

Michael- The last vote goes to-

Patsy- Wait!

Michael- What is it?

Patsy- I quit.

Bloo- Don't quit! You're not even going to get eliminated.

Michael- Are you sure you want to quit?

Patsy- I'm sure. I can't stand another season without Lazlo.

Rigby- That's it?!

Bloo- Stay in for one more challenge!

Patsy- I'm sorry, but I can't.

Michael- Instead of either Finn or Katz getting eliminated, Patsy takes the sacrifice for the team.

Ed- This reminds me of the-

Rigby- Shut it with those stupid comics!

Finn- Who had the last vote against them?

Michael- The last vote against them was Katz. It would have been an amazing battle, but she had to ruin it.

Finn- I would have eliminated him!

Katz- Looks like you didn't.

Finn- So help me, you're going down next challenge.

Rigby- You guys do know we're on the same team?

X

Michael- What will the Bulbs do now that their team is cut into two halves? Will they get anywhere before they are all eliminated? I highly doubt it.

**(3) Katz- Finn, Grim, Bloo**

**(3) Finn- Ed, Rigby, Katz **

**(1) Bloo- Patsy**

**15th- Patsy (Quits)**

**16th- Lazlo**

**X**

**M-H1996- What did you guys think? Katz was going to get out here originally, but I changed it. It's my birthday after all! I can't let my fave get kicked off on my B-day! Really sorry for any Patsy fans out there. **

**Eric- Happy Birthday, Michael! Hope you get everything you wanted. REALLY HAPPY that you didn't kick off Katz. You're awesome, dude! If only you kept him in a little longer in the first one :( **

**Wilhelm- Happy Birthday, Michael! You're like a bro I never had. Please stop smoking, dude. Coolio527 would like it if you'd stop. Do it for him! **


	4. Bombageddon

Bombageddon

**Michael- Last time on Cartoon Stage Riot. Teams had to find titanium rooms and get their teammate out of there. Both teams got to the finish line pretty fast. But Killer Fists won by one millionth of a second, sending the Screaming Bulbs to loser-ville again. Katz and Finn received the same amount of votes, but Patsy decided to quit, keeping the both of them in the competition. Who will lose this time? Will the Screaming Bulbs fight back?! Find out on this next chapter of Cartoon Stage Riot!**

X

Ed- The aliens walked up to the last remaining humans and took them out one by one!

Ed flipped the page to his comic. Rigby looked back at him in anger.

**Tell Cam**

**Rigby- I'm this close to ripping every comic that guy has! I'm going to tell the team to kick him off. **

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Rigby- We need to get rid of Ed.

Bloo- Ed has strength.

Rigby- He's getting annoying with those lame comics of his.

Bloo- His comics are pretty cool.

Grim- We don't need to get rid of anybody. What we need is a game plan.

Finn- What we need is leadership.

Katz- And that's why I'm going to take charge of this team.

Rigby- Yeah right! Everybody knows it's me.

Bloo- Rigby, it's me!

Finn- It's none of you guys!

Katz- I'm leading this team now, if you like it or not.

Grim- Who died and made you the leader?

Katz- I appointed myself. Since no one else on this lousy team can show any strengths, I might as well help all of you out of trouble.

Bloo- I'm not going to listen to you.

Katz- Well, I'm not going to go to another elimination ceremony because of imbeciles making a mockery of themselves.

Finn- Come on, Katz. Take it easy with the name calling.

Katz- You guys have no clue how to run a team.

Rigby- Like you do?!

Katz- Out of everybody in this competition, I went farther than everybody. None of you know how it works.

Bloo- We know how it works!

**Tell Cam**

**Katz- I'm the only one on this team actually acting serious. Looks like I'm going to be the only one from this team heading to the merge.**

**Bloo- The nerve of that guy! He has my vote when we go to another elimination.**

**Grim- There's no way he'll get out of the next elimination. He dodged the first one, he dodged the second one, but he won't dodge this one.**

**Finn- He's getting out of here! I want him out! I don't want to see this season end up like the last one.**

**Rigby- This whole team is bugging me! First Bloo, then Ed, and now Katz! All three of them need to go.**

**Ed- The curse of Evil Tim!**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Frankie- It feels great that the other team is losing.

Marceline- It really feels great.

Double D- Especially when the other team have fights amongst their teammates.

Schnitzel nodded in agreement.

Courage- They won't win like that.

Mandy- Of course they won't.

Michael- Hello, everybody!

Double D- Are we starting the challenge right now?

Michael- You bet we are! Ge the others, and I'll explain the challenge of the day.

X

Marceline- We got this.

Margaret- You can say that again.

Frankie- Frankie- Especially when Katz is leading their team.

Katz- What are you implying?

Frankie- You can't run a team! You'll kick them all off.

Katz- You don't think I can be in charge of a team?

Frankie- I know you can't!

**Tell Cam**

**Frankie- I know the guy! Last season he lied, betrayed, and eliminated almost about everybody. I don't think he's capable of keeping a team out of the elimination zone.**

**Katz- I can see she's at it again. We'll see who'll be laughing after this challenge is done.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Mandy- What are we going to do?

Michael- A challenge based off the movie Armageddon.

Rigby- Armageddon?

Double D- It's the last battle between good and evil before the Day of Judgment.

Rigby- Stop talking!

Finn- Do we fight the evil?!

Michael- That would be pretty awesome to see.

Finn- Alright! Get ready to lose, Katz.

Katz- We're on the same team, imbecile.

Michael- Double D might be right about the term of Armageddon, but I'm talking about a movie.

Frankie- What's the movie about?

Michael- A meteoroid closes in on Earth. There's a little amount of time before it hits and destroys humanity. NASA sent drillers to drill a hole in the meteoroid and blow it up before it's too late.

Courage- Our job is the same thing, I guess.

Michael- Yup! The challenge will have three parts to it. Best two out of three. Follow me to the space stage, people!

X

20 minutes later

Michael- Here's your uniforms. Screaming Bulbs get a badge on theirs for their team color and Killer Fists get a red badge on theirs for their team color.

Rigby- This is awesome!

Bloo- The helmets are pretty cool.

Michael- First part of the challenge will be drilling down into the meteoroid 10 ft down. First team to do so wins the first part.

Chowder- What do we drill with?

Michael- Drillers, of course!

Courage- Where are they?

Michael- Right under these cloths!

Michael revealed the two drillers.

Finn- Is there any exact point we have to drill at?

Michael- Actually, there is.

Grim- Where is this point?

Michael- Just a few steps away. Your zones are painted in your team colors. One green circle for the Screaming Bulbs and one red circle for the Killer Fists.

Michael pointed to the two circles, a few ft away from them.

Bloo- This is pretty easy.

Rigby- We'll win this one for sure.

X

The two drillers were in the positions, ready to drill down to the core of the meteoroid.

Bloo- This it, team. Just drill this ten ft down and we win the first part.

Frankie- You guys actually think you're going to win?

Rigby- We're going to win and you're going to lose!

Bloo- That's the right spirit, Rigby.

The two high fived.

Frankie- You guys aren't! You have Katz as your team leader.

She started laughing at the remark.

Katz- I've had enough of this.

Finn- Calm down, dude! She wants you to get mad. The more you get mad, the more you're not in the game.

Katz- I want her out.

Finn- How bout you help us in this challenge?

Katz- Fine, I'll help this team.

Rigby- I can't believe Katz is actually going to help us.

Grim- That's shocking.

Katz- First, I want one of you to throw something at her.

Bloo- Throw what?

Rigby- This is awesome!

Finn- Katz, you're going too far with this. I was against you being team leader, but I let you have a shot at trying to bring this team on the better side. You can still be team leader. Just don't do anything dumb like that.

Katz- Haven't you ever heard of the word revenge?

Rigby- I love that word!

Finn- Revenge eats people up inside! Don't try to get revenge. The only revenge you should get is by winning this next challenge. That will really get her angry.

Katz- I don't want her angry, I want her gone. Now Rigby, take that rock and throw it as hard as you can towards her.

Rigby- Dude, Mordecai wouldn't let me do anything like this.

Katz- Don't you dare say that name in my presence again.

Bloo- Ha, still mad that you lost.

Katz- The things I do to help this team.

Rigby- When can I throw it?

Katz- For heavens sake now!

Rigby threw the rock as it hit a walls and bounced back near them, hitting Bloo in the eye.

Katz- That was unexpected.

Bloo- Just stop with the rocks! Why don't we just win the next challenge?!

Katz- How can we win when you can't listen to your team leader?

Bloo- Okay, I'll listen to you! Whatever it takes to beat the other team.

Rigby- Huddle up for a game plan!

The six teammates huddled up.

**Tell Cam**

**Bloo- I can't believe I'm saying this, but Katz is actually going to do something.**

**Ed- We are losers, no more!**

**Grim- I can't believe we're actually doing something. He might have the team fooled, but he doesn't have me fooled.**

**Rigby- This has got to be one of the first times Katz is doing something right! Still can't believe we're being helped by somebody that caused most of our eliminations last season. **

**Finn- I still can't trust him. He might be leading this team, but he can easily do something to kick us off.**

**Katz- Please, I haven't changed one bit. I'm just helping these idiots so we don't go to the elimination every time. The more we go, the higher risk I have a chance at leaving.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Michael- When I say go, one of you will hop into the driller and press the start buttons. Those buttons will start up the driller. Then make it go down to drill into the meteoroid.

Courage- How will we know when we hit ten ft?

Michael- That's what these sticks are for.

Michael tossed a stick to Bloo and Courage.

Bloo- Sticks?

Michael- You stick the stick. Ha, that's funny. Anyways, you stick it in the whole in the drilled part until it goes all the way down.

Ed- Simple!

Michael- You guys ready to start the challenge?

Bloo- I'm ready!

Ed- Ready!

Michael- And go!

Rigby- I want to start the driller.

Bloo- Rigby, I'm going to start it.

Rigby- Get out of my face!

Katz- Stop arguing for once and one of you get in it.

Bloo- Katz is totally on my side.

Rigby- Katz is on my side!

Bloo- Katz, choose me!

Rigby- No Katz, choose me

Katz face palmed in annoyance.

**Tell Cam**

**Katz- Why do I even bother?**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Katz- Do you really think the other team is fighting like this?

Bloo- Uh, hopefully.

Rigby- Yeah, because if they don't, then we'll lose again.

The three looked over to the other team. They were already drilling the meteoroid.

Bloo- I'm going to man this thing! We need this win!

Katz- You don't say.

X

1 hour later

Michael- How you guys doing with the drilling?

Finn- We just need 7 more ft! Come on!

Rigby- Bloo's doing it all wrong!

Katz- I've had it with the two of you arguing every time you see each other.

Finn- I actually agree with Katz on that one.

Bloo- I promise we'll stop.

Rigby- We'll stop and win this part of the challenge.

Michael- Too late!

Grim- Did we lose?

Michael- Killer Fists won the first part of the challenge. They finished drilling their part while you guys fought. Man, if you guys were sent to destroy the meteoroid, I don't think Earth would still be living.

**Tell Cam**

**Rigby- I do feel kind of scared not helping the team. Bloo should too! He was the one that started the fight.**

**Bloo- I have a big feeling I might get the boot this time around. All because of Rigby starting the fight.**

**Finn- Bloo and Rigby could do a lot better if they didn't fight every two seconds.**

**Grim- Another loss, because our team loves to fight every time.**

**Ed- Gravy!**

**Katz- One of those idiots have to leave next. The team will be stupid kicking me off. Why would they kick off the only smart one on the team?**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Margaret- What's the next part of the challenge?

Michael- Next part is defusing a bomb.

Courage- What?!

Michael- Defusing a bomb, dude.

Finn- I thought you said we were going to put the bomb in the drilled hole and then we blow it up.

Michael- I left something out. When the astronauts landed on the meteor, they had something that could blow up anything for miles. They made a whole and were going to plant the bomb in the whole for it to blow up into two pieces while the astronauts got out of there.

Frankie- Why can't we just put the bomb in the whole right now?

Michael- Headquarters back on earth made the bomb start on auto mode, making the time go down. Your challenge is to stop the ticking of it before it's too late.

Double D- Who goes first?

Michael- We'll have the Screaming Bulbs go first.

X

20 minutes later

Michael- So here's the bomb.

The bomb was right in front of the six contestants.

Rigby- Is it real?

Michael- That's for you guys to find out, since you'll be destroyed by it.

Finn- We're supposed to stop it from blowing it up, right?

Michael- Finn's got the right idea. See ya, guys.

Michael walked out, closing the doors behind him. The six looked back at the bomb nervously.

X

Rigby- I can't believe we're actually gonna die!

Bloo- I can't believe he actually made this into a challenge!

Grim- Lets just deactivate the bomb.

Ed- That can work! I'll pull the timer off.

Grim- Don't touch it! You might make the bomb explode.

Ed- It's nothing wrong. All it needs is a little tap.

Ed tapped it and the timer went from 4:32 to 2:12.

Bloo- Good job, Ed! We could of used those minutes!

Rigby- Two minutes and twenty seconds I'll never get back again.

Bloo- You know what? Lets make up. Since it is our last time together. I'll go first. Katz, you're annoying and I don't really like you, but I'm sorry for voting for you.

Rigby- Bloo, I 'm sorry!

Bloo- I'm sorry, Rigby!

The two hugged each other.

Rigby- I hope she doesn't hear this, but I like Eileen!

Katz- Stop exaggerating.

Grim- We're going to die, idiot. How are they exaggerating it?

Katz- I am not dying with a bunch of idiots whining about the future.

Ed- Katz is going to help us!

Girm- As if.

Katz- All it needs is for the wires to be cut. Simple as that.

Bloo- Do it, dude!

Rigby- Before time runs out!

Katz opened the front of the case of the bomb. The six looked inside, seeing lots and lots of wires.

Finn- What now?!

Bloo- Pluck one of these wires so the whole things stops!

Katz- One pluck of these wires and all of us will be no more. I don't think you want anything like that to happen, now do you?

Katz chuckled, but Bloo, Finn, Grim, Ed, and Rigby looked frightened.

Finn- Did you get to the wires?

Katz- Yes! I hit the center.

He grabbed the two wires and brought them out. One blue, one red.

Grim- Hit the blue one!

Rigby- The red one!

Bloo- Do both of them!

Finn- Thirty more seconds!

Bloo- Why aren't you choosing one?

Katz- I don't know which one to choose.

Bloo- There's a blue one and a red one! Just choose the blue!

Katz- Well, you are out of luck, because I'm color blind.

Rigby- Ten more seconds!

Bloo- Hit the deck!

Finn, Ed, Bloo, Rigby, and Grim hit the deck before the bomb went off.

BOOM!

X

Michael- Looks like the Screaming Bulbs didn't win this challenge.

The six got back up, covered in chocolate.

Bloo- It's just chocolate!

Rigby- Man, that's a relief.

Michael- What was that you said about Eileen, Rigby?

Rigby- STOP TALKING!

Michael- Moving on! Killer Fists are up next to deactivate the bomb.

X

Frankie- All we have to do is deactivate this bomb.

Margaret- Before it goes off.

Courage- Do it before it goes off!

Mandy- It's nothing bad. Didn't you see the other team? They didn't die, so we're good.

Frankie- Well, I'm not going to lose this part of the challenge.

Courage- Does anybody know anything about bombs?

Schnitzel and others shrugged their shoulders.

Double D- I'll give it a try.

Marceline- Hopefully we win this one.

Double D- Lets see what I can do.

Double D opened up the base of the bomb. Just like the other one, wires were everywhere.

Courage- What now?

Double D- I believe one of these wires stop the bomb. One of the main wires are obviously down in the center of it.

Double brought his hand into the bomb, taking out a blue and a red wire.

Chowder- And time to spare! Awesome!

Frankie- Quick! Choose one.

Double D- Here goes nothing.

Double D cut the red wire. The timer stopped at 3:12.

Courage- Yes!

Chowder- We're saved!

Frankie- Nice going, Double D.

Marceline- Wait up.

Marceline pointed to the timer. It start ticking down even faster.

Frankie- Cut the blue one!

Double D cut the blue one, only to have the bomb explode everywhere.

Double D- This is going to take forever to get out of my clothes!

Chowder- Chocolate! I love chocolate!

Michael- And it seems like no team won that part of the challenge.

Frankie- How could we?! One wire makes the time run down faster and the other explodes it immediately.

Michael- Man, I love my job!

Margaret- Who won the challenge?

Michael- The challenge isn't over just yet, Margaret.

Rigby- What now?!

Michael- We have one more challenge to do.

X

Michael- Near the end of the movie, the last astronauts drilled all the way to their point. They were going to leave and detonate the bomb far away from the meteor, but since you disabled it, you must go and activate it MANUALLY.

Finn- Seriously?!

Courage- All of us have to do this?

Michael- Nope! Only one person per team. Better choose fast before the bomb explodes and earth turns into ruin.

Rigby- After you, Bloo!

Bloo- I'm not going to do it.

Finn- Choose somebody.

Katz- I'm team captain, I choose who goes.

Bloo- Just choose somebody.

Katz- I choose Finn.

Finn- Why me?!

Katz- That's for voting for me last challenge.

Rigby- WHOOOOOAAAA! Katz is bringing the hurt on you!

**Tell Cam**

**Finn- Katz did change a bit this competition, but he's not changing my vote.**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Frankie- Who's going to be the hero of the day?

Mandy- Not me.

Double D- I'm quite dirty with chocolate.

Marceline- Choose somebody that has to prove themselves.

Chowder- Yeah! Choose somebody.

Frankie- Here ya go, Chowder. Make it happen.

Chowder- Aw!

X

Michael- Finn and Chowder, there's only one bomb, meaning only one of you guys will blow it up. First one to get there wins for their team.

Chowder- I'm ready for this!

Finn- So am I.

Michael- When I press this button, you guys start running.

Finn and Chowder prepared to run towards the bomb.

Michael- Go!

Michael pressed the button while Chowder and Finn to it.

Frankie- Come on, Chowder! Run faster!

Rigby- You got this, Finn!

X

Finn ran to the bomb before Chowder. Chowder stopped to take a breather, which made his team mad.

Chowder- Don't activate it! Wait!

Finn- This is for the Screaming Bulbs!

Finn activated the bomb, exploding everywhere.

Michael- Team Screaming Bulbs win!

Frankie- What?! We lost?!

Michael- Yup! Finally, huh?

Katz- Seems like you are no longer invincible.

Frankie- That's just one! You lost two while we'll only have one lost. I'm still in the lead over you by one after this.

Katz- Not if you get the boot.

**Tell Cam**

**Frankie- I'm not going to get the boot. I didn't do anything wrong to mess my team up. Right?!**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Elimination Cremony

Michael- For the firs time this season the Killer Fists are at the elimination ceremony. How do you guys feel after the challenge?

Double D- Disgusted! It will take me forever to clean out the stains.

Michael- It's for two million big ones, dude.

Frankie- Who cares?! Only one of us will get the money.

Michael- That's what's funny about this. Anyways, you each have a remote under your seats. Once you grab it, you can pick anybody's name. Only one vote for each person.

The eight grabbed the remotes and pressed on the camper they wanted.

Michael- Now the votes!

Wilhelm- Here ya go, dude!

Michael- Thanks. First votes goes to Chowder.

Chowder- It can't be!

Michael- Another vote for Chowder.

Chowder- No!

Michael- Next vote goes to Mandy.

Mandy- Big deal.

Michael- Another vote for Chowder.

Chowder- Why me?!

Michael- Looks like you're popular with three votes against you. Another vote for Mandy.

Mandy- Chowder still has three.

Mandy- Make that four.

Chowder- Aw man!

Michael- Two more votes for Chowder, meaning his out of the running.

Chowder- What?! I can still do good! I promise I'll do good.

Frankie- You're out!

Chowder- Why me?!

Marceline- You cost us the challenge.

Michael- That's pretty much it, dude. Walk of lame is that away.

Chowder- I was hoping to go far this season.

**Tell Cam**

**Frankie- Take that, Katz! I'm still in and ready to beat your lousy team next challenge. He got lucky this challenge.**

**Marceline- Chowder was the worst one on this team. We have a few that are a bit weak, but they're at least useful.**

**Margaret- We lost just one with the other team with two down. Hopefully we keep it that way. **

**Mandy- I got just two votes against me while Chowder got a bunch of them. I'm hoping this team can actually stay away from this place.**

**Courage- I'm sorry, but he needed to go. I have a good feeling we're going to do better next time.**

**Double D- We finally lost a player. It had to happen someday. We couldn't all go to the merge. **

**Schnitzel- Rada rada rada rada rada rada. (I did all I can to help him.)**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

**(6) Chowder- Courage, Double D, Frankie, Mandy, Margaret, Marceline,**

**(2) Mandy- Chowder, Schnitzel**

**14th- Chowder**

**15th- Patsy**

**16th- Lazlo**


	5. A Sinking We Will Do

A Sinking We Will Do

M-H1996- Waz up! After months of finding the finale of Revenge of the island, I finally found it! Been looking for that episode for a while. I almost stopped watching when I saw Scott. Stupid red head character had to vote him off!

X

**Michael- Last time on Cartoon Stage Riot. Teams played as astronauts trying to save Earth from extinction. Katz, shockingly, stepped up as a leader to keep his team away from the elimination ceremony. Frankie's team went to the elimination ceremony for the first time, kicking off helpless Chowder. Who will leave this time around?! Will Katz help his team in this challenge?! Will Frankie get mad at Katz' leadership?! It's all right here on Cartoon Stage Riot!**

**X**

**Tell Cam**

**Rigby- Ed's been annoying me with those comics. Guess what I did to them? I took them and ripped them up! Ha, can't bother me anymore.**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Ed- I can't find my comics anywhere.

Rigby- Bloo must have taken them, dude.

**Tell Cam**

**Rigby- Did I tell you guys I'm the new evil face around? I'll blame it all on Bloo and he'll take the boot. I don't get why I didn't do this before. Letting Katz take all the fun.**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Bloo- I didn't take them! I don't even know where they are.

Katz- Maybe the raccoon took them. He's been bothering the whole team on how they're idiotic.

Ed looked at Rigby, ready to punch him in the face.

**Tell Cam**

**Rigby- I was supposed to be the evil one, not Katz! Stupid Katz telling the whole team I did. He's gonna get it for messign with Mysterious Mr. R!**

**Katz- That idiot threw them out the window. Stupid of him to make so much noise doing so. Now he's on the chopping block with at least three votes against him. Ed for trashing his comics, Bloo for framing him, and me to make sure he leaves this time.**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Michael- Who's ready for this chapter's challenge?

Courage- We didn't finish our food, though.

Michael- Wilhelm!

Wilhelm- Is this part where I get to trash stuff.

Michael- It sure is, dude.

Wilhelm- Awesome!

Wilhelm picked up a plate and threw it against the wall.

Michael- That means you guys should get running to stage 23.

The contestants got up and started heading off to stage 23.

X

Bloo- What's up with boats and ships on this stage?

Michael- April 15th, 1912. The ship goes down due to an iceberg wreckage in the Atlantic. As much as I hate this movie, I'm going to base today's challenge off of the movie Titanic.

Courage- I'm not a fan of open water.

Double D- The water isn't that cold like the Atlantic, right?

Michael- Maybe even colder, dude. See, I wanted to make it realistic, so I threw hundreds of ice cubes into this lake. The sinking ship is actually a ship sinking. I couldn't afford sinking a ship as big as the other one that sank back in 1912.

Bloo- It's actually sinking?!

Michael- Yeah! You have to feel what they felt when it was going down.

Katz- This is unpleasant.

Michael- Come on, Katz. You felt something like this before. Hopefully a shark doesn't eat you again, huh?

**Tell Cam**

**Bloo- We have a great chance at winning this one. We're on fire!**

**Rigby- This team still sucks! Bloo and Ed are the worst. Being with them just calls for a losing streak.**

**Frankie- I can't believe I lost a challenge against Katz. He might have won that challenge, but this is where he loses.**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Michael- This is how we'll start things out. There will be a captain on both teams, two other campers that are part of the crew, and three or four passengers that NEED to get on the life boats right away. First team to get the passengers, crew, and then the captain is safe from elimination. Losing team kicks somebody off.

Double D- Which order do they go in?

Michael- Passengers go on first, then the crew, and finally the captain.

Rigby- How do we know which positions we are?

Michael- You guys choose them. Hopefully your team can come to terms.

**Tell Cam**

**Rigby- I only fight with Bloo, and sometimes Ed, but that's it!**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Katz- I'll be captain, of course.

Bloo- Why you?!

Katz- I'm the only one that has experience being a captain.

Rigby- I have experience, too!

Katz- Please, like I'll let a high school drop out captain a sinking ship.

**Tell Cam**

**Rigby- How does he know I dropped out of school?!**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Rigby- How do you know I dropped out?!

Katz- Tell it to the small little child in your team last season.

**Tell Cam**

**Rigby- Mac!**

**End of Tell **

X

Finn- Who wants to be part of the crew?

Bloo- I want to be captain!

Katz- No one is going to be captain while I'm still here.

Rigby- I'll be captain!

**Tell Cam**

**Finn- Being in the same team with Katz, Bloo, and Rigby is torture. Lazlo might have picked this team, but I don't think he thought this through.**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Finn- Come on, guys! I can't stand it every time you guys fight.

Bloo- If you'd help me vote off Rigby, or maybe even Katz, we wouldn't be in this position.

Finn- Look, I'm not going to vote off any of you three. We won't have to vote off anybody if you guys stopped fighting.

Grim- Why don't we just kick off the weakest link?

Rigby- Looks like Bloo and Katz are going to get kicked off if it's like that.

Finn- You know passengers get on the life boat first?

Bloo- Yeah, so!

Finn- Don't you want to stay in a nice life boat, than still staying on a sinking ship.

Rigby- I want to be a passenger now!

Ed- I'm a passenger!

Finn- I'll be a passenger as well.

Katz- Which makes Bloo and Grim the crew?

Bloo- I don't want to be part of the crew?

Grim- Do you seriously want to touch that water?

Bloo- No way! I'll be part of the crew!

X

Frankie- Anybody wants to be a passenger?

Mandy- I'll be a passenger. No way I'm waiting to get on a boat.

Marceline- I'll be a passenger as well. No one wants to touch that water.

Margaret- Same here.

Double D- I'll be another

Frankie- Anybody wants to be part of the crew?

Courage- I'll be part of it.

Schnitzel- Rada rada rada rada. (Same with me.)

Frankie- I'll be captain then. You guys have nothing to fear because I'm running this challenge.

X

Michael- I don't have enough money for two boats so we'll have each team on other sides of the sinking wreckage. The passengers will be on the bottom of the ship, the crew will be on the deck near the life boats, and the captains will be at the bridge. Once the passengers hear a bump, that means the ship just hit an iceberg. Passengers must run up onto the deck, where they'll directed by two crewmen. Once that's done, crewmen will get the captains on.

Double D- What if we don't get all contestants on the life boat before the ship goes down?

Micheal- Well, you don't want to be swimming in ice cold water!

**Tell Cam**

**Double D- Curse this challenge. **

**Bloo- This challenge is in the bag. We're going on a winning streak after this.**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Michael- You guys ready?

The contestants nodded yes.

X

Bloo- Dude, this uniform rules!

Bloo looked at the uniform he was wearing.

Grim- It's okay.

Bloo- You don't like it?!

Grim- It's not the best.

Bloo- But the hat's so shiny and the coat are warm.

Grim- Wait until the freezing water hits you.

Bloo- I'll be okay. All we have to do is put three of them while they have to put four!

Grim- We got this in the bag.

Grim and Bloo high fived.

X

Bridge

Katz slowly walked up and moved the wheel of the ship to the left.

Frankie- What are you doing?!

Katz- Nothing that concerns you.

Frankie- You're moving it to the left! My team is on the right.

Katz- And?

Frankie- You want the right side to take more damage. So it will be easier for your team to win.

Katz- Why would I do that?

Frankie- You suck at lying! Move it to the right!

Frankie moved the wheel to the right, making the ship move to the right.

Katz- Now my side's going to take the beating.

Katz smacked the wheel, moving the ship to the left.

The two stared at each other.

**Tell Cam**

**Frankie- Of course I want to help my team! I'm the one pushing it so his team gets the impact. He's not beating me in this.**

**Katz- She's trying to help her useless team. Please, she's going to have to do better than that.**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Frankie- Stop pushing the wheel!

Katz- Am I bothering you in any way?

Frankie- Yes, yes you are!

Katz- You don't like when a dominant competitor stops you.

Frankie- Dominant! Your team is getting everything against them.

Frankie moved the wheel of the ship. The ship hit the large iceberg.

X

Rigby- Dude, what was that?!

Ed- The iceberg attacks!

Finn- Make it quick to the top before the water caves in.

The three started running upstairs heading towards the deck of the ship.

X

Mandy- That must be the iceberg.

Marceline- Let's move up before that freezing water comes here.

Double D- Upstairs!

The four started heading upstairs to the deck of the ship.

X

Bloo and Grim held onto parts of the ship.

Grim- I think that was the iceberg.

Bloo- You think?! Look at that!

Bloo pointed to the iceberg right at the side of them.

**Tell Cam**

**Bloo- That thing has to be larger than this ship! **

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Courage- Quick! Get the life boat ready!

Schnitzel and Courage both ran to a life boat, getting it ready to leave the sinking ship.

X

Rigby, Ed, and Finn finally got up on the deck.

Bloo- Awesome! Grim, get the boat ready while I speak to ''captain'' Katz.

X

The other team got up and onto the deck of the boat.

Courage- Yes! We can get the life boat ready.

Mandy- Better hurry on that. A few more minutes and we'll have to start grabbing onto something.

Courage- It won't take long.

Courage took off the cloths, ropes and wooden parts.

Marceline- Hopefully that doesn't take anytime.

X

Bridge

Bloo- Katz, lets go! What are you guys doing?!

Frankie and Katz had each other in headlocks.

Bloo- You guys are at it again?!

Frankie- I'm not letting this guy go until he says he's sorry.

Katz- Like I'll say that pointless word.

Frankie- You're getting it!

Bloo- Stop fighting! The more you guys fight, the less time we have to get off of this.

Katz- You're overreacting.

Bloo pointed to the ship. Some of it was under water.

**Tell Cam**

**Katz- It's not that I'm afraid of water. It's that the water is below 0 with ice everywhere. Obviously I'm not going to like it. Well, it comes down to plan B. Abandon them like I did with the Submarine.**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Michael- Wilhelm, hit it right now!

Wilhelm- What?! Isn't that too much?!

Michael- Ratings dude.

Wilhelm- Well, it is for ratings.

BOOM!

Katz- What was that?!

Bloo- It's nothing, dude. Just stop messing around and help us put the passengers on the boat.

Katz- Why do they go first?

Grim- They're the passengers!

Katz- I'm the one that was driving this thing. I deserve to get on first.

Bloo- Yeah, you wrecked it big time.

Half of the ship broke off of the other half.

Katz- I'm getting on that life boat no matter what happens.

Katz got up keeping his balance.

Grim- I'm not letting you get on.

Bloo- Yeah! You're not one of the passengers!

Bloo and Grim held onto his shoulders.

Rigby- You guys are supposed to get us on the life boat.

Bloo- We'll do it after we throw him off the sinking ship.

Katz- Are you blind?! The water's cold.

Grim- Little cat afraid of a little water.

Katz- You do any such thing and you'll be eliminated.

Bloo- I'll take my chances.

Katz- You guys aren't really going to throw me over.

Bloo and Grim both smiled.

Katz- Unhand me!

Bloo- See ya!

Bloo and Grim threw him overboard.

**Tell Cam**

**Bloo- That was priceless! Katz got that coming.**

**Grim- Finally he's getting what he deserves.**

**Katz- I was thrown off a sinking ship. This whole team needs to be eliminated.**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Michael- Game over, everybody!

Courage- Who won?

Rigby- Us!

Michael- Actually, you guys lost.

Bloo- Again?!

Michael- Yup. Killer Fists win.

Frankie- Yes!

Margaret and Frankie high five.

Michael- Meaning the Screaming Bulbs lose, where they'll vote off another loser.

**Tell Cam**

**Bloo- This team sucks! Rigby and Katz are getting the boot this time around.**

**Rigby- I'm voting for Katz! He messed up my evil plan in the beginning. No one gets in my way.**

**Ed- Rigby's going down!**

**Katz- I know that I'm not leaving. Please, I'll be the last to leave. **

**Finn- Another elimination, meaning another one of us gone. After this elimination the whole team will only be five. This sucks!**

**Grim- This team is getting weaker and weaker. We don't act fast, then the others win.**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Michael- Hello, losers! I got to say that I'm not surprised seeing you guys here again.

Bloo- Whatever!

Michael- Just like the two other times, you have a remote under your seat. The contestant you choose will count as a vote. One with the most votes is eliminated and must walk down the walk of lame.

**Tell Cam**

**Rigby- Take this, Katz!**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Michael- First vote goes to Rigby.

Rigby- What?!

Michael- Next vote goes to Katz.

Katz- How can this team vote against their captain?!

Bloo- Maybe when you try to betray them.

Michael- Next vote goes to Katz!

Katz- It can't be.

Michael- Next vote goes to Rigby!

Rigby- Why am I getting the votes?!

Michael- You must be useless.

Rigby- I'm not useless!

Michael- Two more votes are left with Rigby and Katz having two a piece. Next vote goes to Rigby.

Rigby- NO! I have three votes! Why?!

Michael- Just one more vote and it goes to.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Close up of Rigby looking frightened.)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Close up of Katz looking calm.)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Katz!

Finn- It's a tie.

Bloo- Dude, this is awesome.

Michael- Only one can win this tiebreaker.

Rigby- Uh, what's the tiebreaker about?

Michael- We'll see right now.

Michael gets out a ballot box and picks up a paper from the box.

Bloo- What's the tiebreaker gonna be?

Michael- Arm wrestling match. Winner stays, loser leaves.

**Tell Cam**

**Rigby- The one day I don't bring my play-co arm-boy there's an arm wrestling match against Katz. Dude, I'm eliminated!**

**Katz- So the raccoon's going to get it this time around. Took him long enough to be eliminated.**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Michael- Arms at the ready!

The red and brown paws came together.

Michael- Only one round. We'll find out the winner when one throws down the others paw. Ready?

Rigby- Yeah, I'm ready.

Katz- Been ready.

Michael- Go!

The two strengthened their arms. Both of them not getting anywhere.

Rigby- I can't believe I'm actually doing something.

Katz- Not for long, raccoon.

Rigby's arm lost ground to Katz' arm. He started to laugh as if he's going to win.

Katz- Say hello to your friend for me.

Rigby- No! I'm not letting you win.

Finn- Come on, dude!

Rigby's arm regained some ground. It brought Katz' arm even closer to elimination.

Katz- What's happening?

Rigby- You're losing!

Katz- There's no way I'm going to lose to you. You're the weak one on this team.

Rigby- What?! I am not the weak one! you're going down!

Rigby brought his red, furred arm to the table.

Michael- Rigby wins the tiebreaker.

Rigby- Yes!

Katz I actually lost.

Michael- Yes you did. Walk of lame awaits you, dude.

Katz- I hope every lousy competitor on that good for nothing team gets what's coming to them.

Michael- Maybe next time, dude.

**Tell Cam**

**Rigby- Bloo voted for me! I know he did! Well, I won and I'm staying in the competition. Katz is out and I can finally show who's the best around here.**

**Bloo- I did vote fro Rigby just to mess with him. It was pretty close, but Rigby beats the biggest villain.**

**Finn- Katz is eliminated, but he was the one that gave us a win. Now what are we going to do?**

**Grim- Once again this team is going down the wrong path. At least we got rid of that cat. Seeing him leave gets me happy.**

**Ed- We need to work harder! More and more of the team are getting eaten up by the curse of Evil Tim!**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Michael- Now that the cat is out of the competition, how will their team survive? Can the team survive without Katz? Sadly, the only former contestant that did something on that team. Who will survive?!

**(3) Katz- Rigby, Finn, Grim**

**(3) Rigby- Katz, Bloo, Ed**

**13th- Katz**

**14th- Chowder**

**15th- Patsy**

**16th- Lazlo**


	6. Nightmare on Stage Riot

Nightmare of Stage Riot

Request by Regularshowguy

**Michael- Last time on Cartoon Stage Riot! The two teams began the challenge with a sinking ship and citizens on board. The crew from the Killer Fists team made it easy to get the citizens on the life boats, but I can't say the same for the Screaming Bulbs. Bloo and Grim threw their own captain overboard due to his selfishness. In the elimination ceremony, Rigby and Katz had a dead tie. To break the tie, we had an arm wrestling match. Miraculously, Rigby beat Katz in the tiebreaker, eliminating Katz. Who will win this one?! How many team leaders will the Screaming Bulbs go through?! Find out on this chapter of Cartoon Stage Riot!**

X

12 am

Michael walks up to the cabins with a megaphone and an air horn. He pressed on both of them, causing it to make a large sound, waking up the contestants.

Frankie- What was that for?!

Michael- It's easier waking you guys up like this.

Rigby- I was dreaming that I won the two million by beating everybody in a arm wrestling match!

Bloo- That only happened once! It's not going to happen again.

**Tell Cam**

**Rigby- I thought I was going to lose last challenge. But now that I beat somebody without using something to cheat with, I'm stronger than before. This competition better watch out for me. Especially Bloo!**

**Finn- Was it a stupid thing to vote off the only one that helped us win a challenge? Yes, yes it was. **

**Grim- Finn doesn't know what he's talking about. We don't need him and we certainly don't need him around.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Marceline-

Michael- To start your challenge!

Courage- But it's midnight.

Michael- Another reason why the challenge has to start now.

Finn- It's freezing out here!

Michael- Stop complaining and except the challenge.

Rigby- What's the challenge about this time?

Michael- A horror movie challenge!

**Tell Cam**

**Rigby- I'm not a fan of horror movies, but now that I'm strong, I can take any horror movie!**

**Courage- Why do we have to do a challenge like this right now?!**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Michael- You guys will watch this movie and at the end you must survive it.

Courage- Survive it?

Michael- I'll explain later. Watch this film and stay glued to the screen.

Bloo- What movie is it?!

Michael- Nightmare on Elm Street. Regularshowguy gave me this idea, and this idea became a chapter. Thanks, dude.

Rigby- This challenge is going down. My strength is going destroy it.

Courage- I don't like horror movies.

Rigby- Don't worry, dude. Just let me win the challenge while your team loses!

Finn- Dude, don't be messed up.

Frankie- Who cares?! Your team is going down. You guys relied on a villain to help you guys, and he's gone! Yes!

Rigby- Yeah, I kicked him out of this competition. Why?! Because I'm great!

**Tell Cam**

**Finn- I'm starting to regret my vote.**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Start of the movie

Courage- No! No! I can't watch this!

Rigby- Somebody's a baby! Ha ha!

Bloo- Dude, this is tense.

Rigby- Good you have me on this team to win the challenge for you.

Courage- Run! Quick! Don't let it get you!

Marceline- This is awesome!

Frankie- Come on, Courage. It's not that scary.

Marceline- Yeah, it's actually kind of funny.

**Tell Cam**

**Courage- What can I say about Marceline? Well, she scares me to death!**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Bloo- Why would you go to sleep at a time like this?! Get up, fool!

Marceline- This rocks!

Rigby- People are getting killed in their dreams. This movie's lame! It's not scary one bit!

Courage- It is scary!

Rigby- You shouldn't be called Courage. You should be called chicken or coward!

**Tell Cam**

**Courage- Why?! I didn't do anything to him. I might be scared, but I'm not that cowardly.**

**Rigby- Courage my butt! He doesn't do anything courageous. (falls down laughing.)**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Finn- I can't watch anymore!

Rigby- Ha, coward!

Finn- What's wrong with you lately?!

Rigby- Nothing's wrong with me.

**Tell Cam**

**Finn- Rigby turned into this macho man after he won the tiebreaker. Should I have kept Rigby or Katz? That's a question I'll never know how to answer.**

**Rigby- This team needs me! They eliminated already three players. Well, three since Patsy was too weak to move on.**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Margaret- I can't watch!

Frankie- End it already!

Courage- This is bad.

Rigby- Crying again, coward!

Courage- That's not my name!

Rigby- Well, you didn't prove yourself to be courageous. So that's your name, punk!

**Tell Cam**

**Rigby- What an idiot?! He's getting out this next competition, because Mysterious Mr. R is supreme!**

**Courage- Are you kidding me?! I faced many things in my life. Rigby doesn't know what he's talking about. And I'm not a coward!**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

End of movie

Bloo- It's over!

Finn- Thank you.

Courage- I survived the movie!

Rigby- No you didn't! You cried through the whole thing like a little baby.

Courage- Come on, Rigby. Leave me alone.

Rigby- Not till you say you're a coward!

Courage- I faced scarier things in my life than you!

Rigby- No you haven't! How can a coward face scary things?!

**Tell Cam**

**Courage- Are you kidding me?! I've been through a mummy, a cockroach, a fox, a cat, and many more! **

**Rigby- I'm going to sabotage that loser! Once they lose, they'll vote off the coward! Bye bye, coward! **

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Rigby- You faced a fox! That's lame! What did he do, hurt you with his lame tail?!

Courage- You're prejudging everything!

Michael- Guys, stop fighting or both of you will be eliminated.

Bloo- Is the challenge over?

Michael- Not even close, Bloo.

Margaret- What else do we have to do?

Michael- Now you guys have to survive it.

Schnitzel- Rada rada. (Survive it?)

Michael- You'll be running around in a three story house with no power.

Mandy- What does that have to do with the movie we just watched?

Michael- Fall asleep and the you're going to die in your dream.

Courage- Just like the movie! Oh, this is going to be bad.

Rigby- Scared already, coward.

Michael- You guys will go in your teams around the house.\

Double D- How do we know who wins?

Michael- The winning team will be the surviving team. Last team standing wins this challenge.

Frankie- Where's the house you're talking about?

Michael- Right over there!

He pointed to a house that looked beat up on the outside. The darkness made it even creepier

X

First floor of house

Rigby- It's not that bad in here.

Courage- What are you talking about? It has death written allover it!

Marceline- Awesome!

Frankie- Our team will go to the left side of the house.

Rigby- My team doesn't care! Not when you have a small coward on your team!

Finn- Dude, clam down! You're acting like a jerk!

Rigby- You wanna go! I'm not scared of fighting you.

Rigby pushed Finn.

Bloo- Finn, beat him up!

Finn- I've had it with this team! I'm going on my own.

Rigby- Then leave us, traitor! We don't need you! Right guys?

Grim- I'm not working with you.

Bloo- Yeah, forget it! Coming, Ed.

Ed- Yes!

**Tell Cam**

**Rigby- That's why this team sucks! If only Finn or Bloo were eliminated so we can still have Katz. He's the only one that would have done something. Being evil is a lot of fun.**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Marceline- We walk around this house to stay awake?

Courage- Yeah! Don't fall asleep or the guy with the claws will get you.

Double D- This is disturbing.

Courage- It might be, but we just need to stay awake.

X

Ed- Are we looking for anything?

Bloo- We're not looking for anything, Ed. Just stay awake and we won't get caught.

Ed- Who is catching us?

Bloo- Some clawed figure. Wait! Clawed figure!

Ed- Evil Tim!

Bloo- Katz gets eliminated last challenge and out of nowhere we have a horror movie challenge with a clawed figure going to kill us. Coincidence! Lets get out of here before he kills us!

X

Double D- All this walking is getting tiring.

Courage- Don't fall asleep! He'll get you.

Double D- I'm sorry team.

Double D fell to the floor, asleep.

Mandy- Too bad for him. Now we get out of here before that creep gets him.

Courage- We can't do that.

Mandy- Well, we're doing it.

**Tell Cam**

**Courage- We might have the other team on the run, but we have to be more of a team. It's not like their splitting up and going on their own.**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Rigby- This is awesome! I'm on my own without anybody to bother me. I don't need that lame team.

Rigby walked in a room with buttons.

Rigby- This has to be the power room! Okay, what happens if I press this

He pressed a button and the lights when up everywhere.

Rigby- Yes! I knew I'd be better off alone!

X

Finn- This is tiring. The lights did come up, but I'm still asleep.

Finn went down to the floor to take go to sleep. When he woke up he saw a clawed figure right next to him.

X

Bloo- Dude, this is scary!

Ed- How come?

Bloo- Katz is the clawed figure! He's going to kill me because I said stuff about him.

Ed- The clawed figure is evil Tim.

Bloo- It's not evil Tim, it's Katz. He's looking for revenge.

Bloo bumped into a tall figure. Ed and Bloo looked at the figure. It was Grim, but they both fell unconscious from all the fear.

Grim- How did that happen?! Need to get out of here before the killer comes.

**Tell Cam**

**Grim- They did that to themselves. They shouldn't have bumped into me like that.**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Marceline- This is getting a bit boring.

Frankie- Yeah, big time.

Courage- Where did Schnitzel go?

Mandy- The killer obviously got him.

Courage- There's only five of us now!

Marceline- Don't worry. The other team probably lost already.

X

Rigby- I'm going to win this for my team!

Rigby took a cd and played it in the cd player. Lullaby music came up from all radios in the house.

X

One hour later

Michael- We have a winner! The Killer Fists!

Courage- Yes!

Frankie- Awesome!

Marceline- Man, the other team sucks at this.

Margaret- You can't blame them.

Michael- You guys win again. Get some sleep because tomorrow will be another great challenge. Now for the losers, it's elimination time!

X

**Tell Cam**

**Courage- I proved that I can overcome anything! Usually, I would do horrible in these kinds of challenges. I feel stronger now! Take that, Rigby!**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Michael- Another elimination?! Man, you guys do suck!

Rigby- This team sucks!

Bloo- If only we had Katz. He wouldn't have been scared.

Rigby- Well, he's out and he's not coming back for a long time.

Finn- I have a feeling you're going to see him after this.

Rigby- As if!

Michael- The votes have been casted and I'll read them out. First one goes to Grim. Next one goes to Rigby. Another goes to Grim.

Grim- What?!

Michael- The fourth one goes to Rigby. There's only one left and this one goes to...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Close up of Grim shaking.)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Close up of Rigby looking calm.)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Grim!

Grim- I'm out?!

Michael- You sure are.

Grim- Why me?!

Bloo- You scared me and Ed! We literally fell unconscious because of you.

Rigby- Take a hike, traitor!

Grim- Oh, shut up.

**Tell Cam**

**Rigby- This evil thing rules! I'm getting farther into the competition. Katz was right when he did this last season.**

**Finn- Rigby and his cocky attitude might have survived this elimination, but it won't survive the next. You're going down, dude.**

**Ed- The curse of Evil Tim is making us lose!**

**Bloo- Am I happy that I voted for Grim. No, not really. **

**End of Tell Cam**

X

**(3) Grim- Rigby, Bloo, Ed**

**(2) Rigby- Finn, Grim**

**12****th****- Grim**

**13****th****- Katz**

**14****th****- Chowder**

**15****th****- Patsy**

**16****th****- Lazlo**

**M-H1996- l****esen und überprüfen! ****Sorry if the chapter was lame and boring. I got drunk and ****almost crashed my motorcycle. That's why you shouldn't drink and drive. **

**Eric- Read and Review!**

**Wilhelm- ****lesen und überprüfen! (That's read and review in German, bitches!)**


	7. Chapter 7

Band of Losers

**Michael- Last time on Cartoon Stage Riot! The teams had to watch a movie and had to compete in a challenge. Rigby became a bit bossy and cocky just because he won a pointless tiebreaker. Like he's going to stay long in this competition. Once again the Screaming Bulbs lost the challenge. This time sending Grim packing because of his poor skills in the challenge. What will happen this time around?! Who will be eliminated?! Find out on this chapter of Cartoon Stage Riot!**

X

Bloo- And since I have Russia and Scandinavia on my side, I'll win! I'm unstoppable!

Finn- You only have two armies in both of those spots. Rigby can easily squash you like a bug with his armies in Asia.

Bloo- Shut it, Finn! Don't let him know!

Rigby- I already knew, dude. You're going down!

Rigby picked up the dice, ready to roll them. A bullet hit the window of their cabin and bounced around the cabin until falling to the ground. Bloo, Ed, Finn, and Rigby dropped to cover.

Finn- What's that all about?!

Ed- The mutants are here! Run for your life!

Bloo- Ed, quit it!

Rigby- Why would a bullet fly into here?

Finn- Probably something having to do with the next challenge.

Rigby- Michael would have said it already!

Michael- (Over intercom.) Contestants, get out of your cabins, because today's challenge is here!

**Tell Cam**

**Frankie- Seeing the other team is losing every challenge makes me happy. I have a chance to go t the merge and win the money. That means I'll be better than Katz at this thing. He might have went second, but I'll go first.**

**Rigby- Why didn't he just say it?! Not shoot a bullet in our cabin!**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Michael- Welcome!

Double D- Why are we being waken up early?

Rigby- Forget about that! How come you shot a bullet at our window?! It hit window, smashing the mirror into pieces... ON MY BED!

Michael- Really?! Man, this is too much!

Rigby- This isn't funny!

Michael- Actually, it was Eric.

Eric- Very glad to be in this season! Where's that stupid Mordecai? I can't wait to use this gun on him.

Michael- Mordecai isn't in this one, dude.

Eric- Why, left too early?

Michael- Due to a mysterious spider bite, he's in the hospital.

Eric- Serves him right for messing with my second favorite character.

Michael- Enough with that!

Eric- Jeez, sorry, dude.

Michael- Anyway, my other friend Wilhelm will be in this one too.

Wilhelm- Awesome to be here! Really glad to help.

Mandy- I can tell toady's challenge will be annoying.

Bloo- Because you guys are going to lose?!

Ed- Yeah! Lose!

Bloo- Nice one, Ed.

Marceline- Is he being serious?

Bloo- Yes I am! Got a problem?!

Marceline- You do know you're missing half of your team?

Finn- That doesn't matter.

Mandy- It actually does. It says it right there that no-one on your team can stay away from elimination.

Bloo- Well, you have one gone!

Courage- Sorry to point this out, but you guys are missing four.

Rigby- You better keep your mouth shut before you get our for being cowardly!

**Tell Cam**

**Rigby- I know this team isn't going to last. Especially when the whole team is a bunch of losers. But if we lose, I'm going to leave. Must find a way to blame one of my teammates, but who?**

**Courage- What did I do to deserve this? I proved myself in the last challenge.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Marceline- What's today's challenge going to be about?

Michael- It will be based off of a series in the 00's named Band of Brothers. American airborne troops parachute into France to help it from tyranny from Germany.

Wilhelm- Germany! Wooooo!

Michael- Okay, there will be two sides. Eric will coach one of the teams and Wilhelm will coach the other one.

Courage- What do we do in this challenge?

Michael- The one to shoot down ten targets in the sky win.

X

**(I made this short because I needed to get it done. No messed up comments or you'll be blocked.)**

Michael- Losing team are the Screaming Bulbs.

**(Yeah, a bit of it got cut out, or maybe I didn't feel like putting it in. XD)**

X

Michael- You guys seriously suck at this thing.

Bloo- We don't suck!

Rigby- Yeah, somebody here messed us up.

Finn- I'm sorry! I don't know how that boulder started coming.

Rigby- Well, you messed us up.

Michael- Anyways, the votes have been read and one of you will leave tonight. I'll read the first vote. First vote goes to Finn.

Finn- I was expecting that.

Michael- Next vote goes to Rigby.

Rigby- That's only one.

Michael- Next vote goes to Finn.

Finn- Well, there's one more.

Michael- And the next vote goes to Finn. Sorry to say this, but you're eliminated.

Finn- Aw man. Well, bye guys.

Rigby hid his laughter while the others waved bye.

**Tell Cam**

**Bloo- He did mess us up. He's the one that stepped on the booby trap to have that boulder come in. Sorry, Finn, but you messed up big time.**

**Ed- Butter toast!**

**Rigby- I got this team good! I was the one that sabotaged this team. I got Finn eliminated in a blink of an eye. Now I'll go after Bloo, Ed, or even Courage. This is too easy! **

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

**M-H1996- Sorry for the long wait. I got drunk again and almost wrecked my motorcycle. I ran over two squirrels and a cat. (HA HA! 5 points!) Man, it took forever to take off the blood and the fur off of my wheel. Felt bad for my motorcycle. :( **

**Anyways, don't drink and ….. whatever the other thing was. I changed a lot! Alcohol can do a lot of things to you. XD about the canceled thing on the description of the story. Ha, I was bored XD**

**Please no hurtful pm's or you'll be blocked.**

**Later losers! I'm going to drink some more ;)**


	8. Movie Makin!

Movie Makin!

**Michael- Last time on Cartoon Stage Riot! Finn was eliminated just because Rigby needed a new bed to sleep on. Who will leave next?**

**X**

**Tell Cam**

**Rigby- Serves Finn right! I needed a new bed because my old bed has glass on it. **

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Frankie- Look at the losing team.

Bloo- We're better than you guys!

Marceline- Frankie, why even bother with those three. One of them are going to leave tonight.

Frankie- Yeah, you're right about that. Like they're going to win anything.

Margaret- You don't know. They can win a challenge.

Frankie- Yeah, but how they're doing in challenges, they have no chance.

**Tell Cam**

**Rigby- We have a chance! She thinks she's all that just because her team is winning challenges. Man, now I know how Katz feels.**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Michael- And its challenge time!

Michael blows an air horn in the mess hall.

Mandy- What are you trying to do, make us deaf?

Michael- Not at all, Mandy. I'm getting your attention.

Bloo- You could of just told us, not blow the air horn!

Double D- You scared Courage out of his fur.

Courage- I can't take loud noises out of random.

Rigby- Shut up, baby! Go cry somewhere else.

Courage- What do you have against me?!

Rigby- You're a coward!

Michael- He's a coward? Seriously, dude?

Rigby- Yeah, he's a coward.

Michael- You were scared of a British cab and he was scared of getting choked to death with a spider coming right his face, AND he's the coward?!

Rigby- That cab scared me, big deal!

Michael- Should I say to everybody that the cab was just an idiotic horror movie?

Rigby- Courage must have watched a 3-d horror movie to be choked and having a spider come to his face.

Courage- That was real!

Bloo- Rigby was scared of a dumb horror movie!

Everybody laughed while Rigby became angrier.

**Tell Cam**

**Rigby- That's not funny! Courage is lying about the spider thing. I bet no-one ever did that to him. If so, I would like to meet that person that did it to him. I bet even that person hates Courage for being cowardly.**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Rigby- Shut up!

Ed- Do not be afraid!

Rigby- Shut up, Ed.

Michael- Now where was I.

Marceline- Our challenge.

Michael- Oh yeah! You're challenge will to make a horror movie.

Mandy- Easy enough.

Michael- Winning teams wins a prize and losing team loses two teammates.

Margaret- A double elimination?!

Michael- No, why you think that?

Margaret- You said, the losing team loses two.

Michael- Yeah, the winning team chooses somebody from the losing team to be on their team.

Frankie- This is a great way to strengthen our team! Who should we choose?

Marceline- Not Rigby.

Frankie- Definitely not him!

Michael- Two oc's will judge your movie.

Rigby- Who?

Michael- They're not my oc's, they're Regularshowguy's oc's. Everyone, meet Greg and Wendy from Park Middle School. One awesome story, I gotta say.

Wendy- Hehe, glad to be here.

Greg- I'm glad to be here, too! You even got Courage here.

Wendy- That's so cool!

Rigby- They always favor the losers.

Rigby nudged Ed's shoulder and the two laughed.

Greg- I might like Regular Show characters, but you're more of a jerk than last season.

Rigby- What did I do?

Wendy- How can you be messed up to one of the nicest contestants?

Greg- Yeah, and teaming up with Katz against YOUR FRIEND?! What 'sgot into you?

Rigby- That was last season!

Michael- Here are your cameras to make the movie.

Michael handed out two cameras to Bloo and Frankie.

Michael- Remember that Greg and Wendy will judge the movies. Now get to making a horror movie!

X

Bloo- Alright, what we need is a killer.

Ed- I can play a killer! The Claw knows all!

Rigby- Mr. Claw?

Ed- The Claw!

Rigby- Let Mysterious Mr. R be the killer! I make a great one.

Bloo- I make a better killer. I was an evil dark unicorn one time.

Rigby- A unicorn?! That's weak.

Bloo- Why did we vote off Grim? He would make an awesome killer.

Rigby- Katz makes a good killer, even though he hasn't killed anybody.

Bloo- Lets have Ed be the killer.

Ed- The Claw!

X

Frankie- Lets have two killers! Mandy and Marceline can be the killers. While Courage, Margaret, Schnitzel, and Double D be the victims.

Courage- Uh, that can work. It's just a movie, right?

Double D- Don't worry, Courage. It's just a movie, not real.

Mandy- Well, I might take it a little far.

Frankie- We're on the same team. No need to actually hurt them.

Mandy- We're on the same team for now.

X

Bloo- And action!

Bloo picked the camera up.

Rigby- Still say this is stupid.

Bloo- Dude, I'm filming!

Rigby- Oops.

Bloo- Cut!

He stopped the tape and looked at Rigby.

Bloo- Why weren't you on cue?!

Rigby- I don't play a good actor, okay! I can't act. My acting is worse than my lying.

Bloo- I don't know how we're going to get through this movie.

Ed- How bout we read one of these comics to get us in the mood for a movie?

Rigby- We don't need those stupid comics! Besides, I thought I threw all of them away.

Ed- The cat in our cabin said you threw them away.

Rigby- What?!

Ed- He said how mean you are!

Rigby- What does that have to do with your comics?!

Ed- The cat on our team was so nice that he gave me the comics you trashed. He told me to vote against you.

Rigby- I hate that guy even more!

Bloo- That's it! I got a great story for the movie!

Rigby- What?

Bloo- You get angry and throw his comics away, then Ed gets angry at you and takes this stick, and brings you to your fate.

Ed- The Claw likes!

Rigby- I'm not a fan of this one.

Bloo- I am! It's going to be awesome!

X

Frankie- One of the killers hits the door down and the other one comes from the back.

Mandy- Go on?

Frankie- That's when a killer takes out a victim. The other killer does the same to the other one. Then it leaves only two victims. That's where our movies ends with the two victims shouting in fear.

Margaret- Who's going to be shouting in fear?

Frankie- Lets have Courage and Double D shouting in fear. That will be awesome to see.

Courage- And I thought I was free from running and screaming.

X

Michael- Alright campers! You have your movies made and ready. The only thing now is the judging. Losing team loses two at the elimination tonight so hope that these movies are good.

Bloo- Here's our movie and its called comic thief.

Greg- Comic thief?

Bloo- You'll get it when you see it, bro.

Bloo put in the tape and it played. It started with a dark scene. Some noises could be heard with lightning from outside of what it appeared to be a cabin. The cabin was dark. Only thing could be seen was when lightning flashed. The tailed figure threw away the comics and went back in his bed.

(Next scene)

Ed woke up and looked around for his comics, but they could not be found. Ed looks to the camera and squints.

Ed- What has ever happened to my comics?

Rigby hides his laughter.

Rigby- Maybe they were thrown away by that dumb Bloo! (starts laughing)

**Tell Cam**

**Bloo- That was not part of the scene! Rigby, you're leaving tonight.**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Ed- Only one could have done this, and that one is you.

He squints to the camera again.

Ed- Look at Rigby in anger.

Bloo face palms, angry that Ed read the directions.

The movie ends with Ed taking out a stick and beating Rigby. Yells could be heard in the cabin as the screen zooms out.

Movie Ends.

Michael- Pretty weird, what do you guys think?

Greg- Rigby does deserve that for trashing Ed's comics. It was nice of Katz to tell Ed what Rigby did, even though Katz is a messed up jerk.

Wendy- I thought it was good.

Michael- If you would give it a rating of 1 out of 10, what you guys give it?

Greg- A six. It kept me entertained, but didn't meet the real standards of making it an awesome horror movie.

Wendy- I'll give it a six, too. It could have been better.

Michael- So you guys get a 12 out of 20. Not bad, but lets see what the other team has to offer.

**Tell Cam**

**Bloo- Rigby's going home tonight! No way he's getting out of this one.**

**Ed- The Claw!**

**Rigby- Am I the only one that knows that Katz was trying to turn Ed on me?**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Frankie- You're going to freak out when you see this one. It's called left alone for the killers.

Greg- It does have a better name than the other team.

Wendy- Put it in! I'm psyched to see it.

Frankie put the tape in and it started out with a dark scene. The house held Margaret, Schnitzel, Courage, and Double D. but out of nowhere the door started to pull open. Sadly it was locked. Double D walked up to the door and unlocked it.

Mandy- Why was it locked?!

Double D and Schnitzel shrug their shoulders.

Mandy- You guys are idiots.

Frankie- You do know that I'm filming this?

Mandy- Yeah, whatever.

Mandy takes out the plastic knife and touches Schnitzel with it. Schnitzel drops to the floor.

Frankie- Double D! Line!

Double D- Oh no!

Courage- What are we going to do now?!

Margaret- Quick! Through the other door!

The other door opens this time, revealing another killer.

Double D- We're trapped!

Marceline comes in and stabs Margaret with the plastic knife. She drops to the floor.

Courage- We're the only ones left!

Double D- No!

Mandy and Marceline come closer and closer to the two.

Courage- AHHHHHHHH!

Double D- AHHHHHHHH!

(Movie ends)

X

Michael- What do you guys think?

Wendy- It was okay. I'll give it a six because it wasn't boring.

Bloo- A six?!

Greg- I know what I'm giving them.

Michael- Which number is it, Greg?

Greg- It was pretty weird. No reason why the killers should have been there in the first place. I'm giving it a five.

Michael- That gives them 11 out of 20. Which means-

Bloo- WE WON!

Rigby- YES!

Ed- WE ARE WINNERS AGAIN!

Frankie- We lost?!

Michael- I'm afraid so.

Marceline- Didn't see that coming.

Michael- Everybody, me at the elimination ceremony. One of you will join the Screaming Bubls and the other one will join Lazlo, Patsy, Chowder, Katz, Grim, and Finn.

X

Elimination Ceremony

Michael- Killer Fists are here for the second time. Sad to see one of you guys go.

Frankie- Can we just vote. I'm tired of this dramatic stuff.

Michael- Ha, somebody's mad that she lost.

Frankie- Okay! I don't want to talk about it!

Michael- Under your seats are the remotes. Get voting!

The seven picked up the remotes and voted. A white dove crashed into a bilboard and let go of the votes.

Michael- Birds are faciniating creatures. Sometimes dumb enough to hit a bilboard right in front of their face.

Margaret- That might be funny to you, but it's not funny to me.

Michael- Sorry about that. Lets read these things shall we. First vote goes to Double D.

Double D- Oh dear.

Michael- Next vote goes to Mandy.

Mandy- Just one vote.

Michael- Actually, there's another one for you.

Courage- That makes two.

Mandy- Shut up, Courage. I know how many there are.

Michael- Another vote for Double D. Both of you guys have two. Next one goes to Double D.

Double D- That's disturbing.

Michael- Next one is for Mandy. Three votes for both of you guys and there's only one more! And this one goes to...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Double D!

Double D- I'm eliminated?

Michael- Yeah! Now walk down the carpet of lame.

Double D- Well, good luck team on future challenges.

Courage- See ya, Double D.

The rest of the team waved goodbye to Double D.

Michael- Now the Screaming Bulbs will be four and the Killer Fists will be five. Who's going to go on the Screaming Bulbs team?

Bloo- Do we get to decide?

Michael- Yup!

Bloo, Rigby, and Ed huddled up.

Rigby- Frankie or Marceline! We need the strength.

Bloo- I don't know about those two. How bout Courage?

Ed- Courage good!

Rigby- Aw no! Not him! He's going to make this team a bad name.

Bloo- Courage's a good team player. Last one we need is one that will kick us off.

The three broke the huddle.

Bloo- We choose Courage.

Michael- Which makes Courage a Screaming Bulb.

X

Screaming Bulbs: Boys cabin

Courage walks in with his stuff since he's on their team now.

Bloo- What's up, dude?

Courage- Just putting my stuff near my new bed.

Ed- We have a new teammate!

Courage- Good to see you too, Ed.

Rigby- You better not mess this team up!

Bloo- Leave him alone!

Courage put his stuff next to one of the beds.

Bloo- I wouldn't choose that one if I were you.

Courage- Why not?

Bloo- That was Rigby's until glass shattered all over on the bed.

Courage- Then I'll take this one.

He put his stuff down near the bed and got on it. A spider crawled out of a hole on the ceiling and went under Courage's bed.

Courage- Why is a spider in here?!

Rigby- Bloo, you owe me money! Katz was hiding a spider in here and you never believed me!

Bloo- Alright! I'll give you the money when I win the $2,000,000.

Rigby- I want my $5 right now!

Bloo took a five out and gave it to Rigby.

Courage- You guys sleep in the same room as the spider.

Ed- Spiders are freaky!

Bloo- We have since the start of this competition. Heck, Katz had ten different spiders with him before he left. I bet he left them here just to spite us.

Courage- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Courage ran out of the cabin screaming at the top of his lungs.

X

**(4) Double D- Schnitzel, Mandy, Marceline, Frankie,**

**(3) Mandy- Courage, Margaret, Double D**

**10th- Double D**

**11th- Finn**

**12th- Grim**

**13th- Katz**

**14th- Chowder**

**15th- Patsy**

**16th- Lazlo**

**M-H1996- Only nine more contestants are still in and a few more until I start the merge. Hope you liked this one. Read and review!**


	9. Booby Trapped Temple

Booby Trapped Idols

**Michael- Last time on Cartoon Stage Riot! The two teams had to make a horror movie. After the horror movie, two oc's of Regularshowguy named Wendy and Greg Hawkins judged the two movies. Shockingly, Killer Fists lost and the Screaming Bulbs FINALLY won. Took em long enough. Losing team loses two members, one is eliminated and the other moves onto the other team. Double D was eliminated and Courage switched teams. Will Courage like his new team?! Will Rigby ever stop bothering Courage?! What will happen on this chapter of Cartoon Stage Riot?!**

**X**

Courage woke up in the morning with a spider crawling on his bed.

Courage- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

He woke up the others right away due to his screaming.

Rigby- What the H, dude?!

**Tell Cam**

**Rigby- That's why I hate the guy! He screams like he never saw a spider before. I already know who's leaving tonight. It's Courage. Rigby, how do you know who's going to leave? Readers, I'll mess up my team and blame it all on Courage. Serves him right for waking me up.**

**Courage- Spiders are disgusting! Who can like them?!**

**Bloo- Really hope there's a screaming challenge. We would win easily.**

**Ed- His screams are like knives to my ears!**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Frankie got outside and threw a rock to the cabin.

Frankie- Quiet down in there! Some of us are trying to get some sleep.

Rigby walked out of the cabin, annoyed.

Rigby- Well, you don't have to deal with it. Thanks to your ex teammate.

Frankie- Courage.

Rigby- Yeah! You know what we should do?

Frankie- What?

Rigby- We should have an alliance! You and me kicking off the contest. We'll split the two million.

**Tell Cam**

**Frankie- Really?! He can't be serious?! Rigby's a little squirt, and he wants to have an alliance?! This is too much.**

**Rigby- I know I'm going to leave if we lose this challenge. I need to make an alliance, keep it, and then leave it when I don't need it. Now this is how you play the game.**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Frankie- You want to be in an alliance?!

Frankie laughed.

Rigby- What's so funny?!

Frankie- You're not the alliance type.

Rigby- Look, you mess your team up and kick off a threat, then I'll do the same. We keep doing it until the merge arrives.

Frankie- What has got into you this season?

Rigby- Just trying to win the money, baby!

Frankie- Stop acting like this. You're beginning to be somebody I really dislike in this series.

Rigby- Wait, I'm becoming somebody you dislike? Who is it, you?! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAA!

Frankie- You're hopeless.

**Tell Cam**

**Frankie- I hope Rigby leaves for acting like a jerk. Everybody that acts cocky and rude always leaves. Better watch out, Rigby.**

**Rigby- I don't need her! I never needed her! I'll find somebody else that's a lot better than her. **

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Michael- It's challenge time!

Rigby- I'm ready for this one!

Bloo- So am I, dude.

Michael- See the temple right over there?

The contestants look at it.

Frankie- What about it?

Michael- Go through the temple for a look out for these golden idols.

A picture of golden idols are shown.

Michael- Once you find the golden idols, take one and get out of there before the other team. Losers kick somebody off.

**Tell Cam**

**Rigby- This challenge is in the bag! I'm good at finding things. Hopefully my lame team doesn't mess us up.**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

The two teams walked into the temple with two ways in front of them.

Courage- Which way should we choose?

Rigby- Mysterious Mr. R knows which way! Left!

Courage- But it's dark there.

Rigby- And he's still here why?!

Bloo- Rigby, calm down! Give me the flashlight.

Rigby- Leave me alone!

Rigby ran away with the flashlight to the right.

Frankie- Alright, we're going right.

X

Bloo- Do you think the idols will be in there?

Rigby- Nope.

Bloo- Rigby, you're not even pointing the flashlight at the door way.

Rigby- Dude, I already know it's not there.

Courage- You can at least try.

Rigby- Shut it, baby! Go run away from another spider.

Courage- I'm not scared.

Rigby- I didn't say you were. Poor Courage is scared now! Ha! Ha!

Rigby dropped the flashlight and started laughing. The flashlight cracked.

Ed- Uh oh!

Bloo- Great job, Rigby! You messed up the flashlight.

Rigby- We still have it, don't we?!

Bloo brought it up and it went out, leaving the four in complete darkness.

Courage- Oh no.

Rigby- Great job, Courage. If you weren't so cowardly, I wouldn't have laughed, and I wouldn't have dropped the flashlight.

Bloo- Lets just keep moving.

Ed- No need to be afraid, everybody.

Rigby- Shut up, Ed.

X

Frankie- Where does this path way lead us?

Marceline- Hopefully to the idols.

Frankie- It has to! We've been walking forever in here and we didn't see anything yet.

Frankie stepped on a stone and it dropped down, causing some arrows from the sides to fly out and pass them.

Shcnitzel- Rada rada rada?! (What was that?!)

Frankie- That must be one of the traps.

Marceline- Just watch your step next time!

Frankie- Well, sorry about that.

X

Rigby- Where is it?!

Rigby patting the ground for the flashlight.

Bloo- Rigby, you're not going to find it.

Ed- If only the cat was here.

Rigby- We don't need him!

Bloo- Cats have night vision eyes.

Courage- Shockingly, I agree with Rigby. We definitely don't need him around.

Rigby grabbed something and managed to smile.

Rigby- I found it, baby!

Bloo- Sweet, turn it on!

Rigby turned it on and all around them were giant bats.

Rigby- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Courage- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Ed- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Bloo- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

The four ran into a room and fell on top of each other, dropping the flashlight again. This time the flashlight stayed on.

Bloo- That was close.

Rigby- Close?! We didn't accomplish anything. All thanks to me for finding the flashlight.

Rigby got back up and stepped on a booby trap. The trap let go of rocks from the top, hitting Ed right in the head.

Ed- The sky is falling!

Rigby- Shut up, Ed!

Bloo- Look!

Bloo pointed to a door.

Courage- That must be where the idols are.

Courage walked up to the door. He received a smack from Rigby.

Rigby- Get away from here, wimp! I'm going to open it since I'm the tough one.

Courage- Hey! I'm not a wimp!

Rigby- Sure you are, wimp. Prove to me that you can fight off a small, little spider then talk.

Rigby opened the door to the room, revealing a girl facing their back towards them while playing a violin.

Courage- Not this again!

Rigby- What's wrong, Courage, can't take a little girl with a violin?

Courage shut his eyes closed and covered his ears while Rigby laughed at him. The girl roared back at the two. Rigby soon looked scared and closed the door quickly.

Rigby- That wasn't r-re-re-really scary.

Courage- You sure about that?

Rigby- Stop talking!

**Tell Cam**

**Courage- Of course he's scared. **

**Rigby- There's no such thing as creepy, violin girls! There's no such thing as creepy, violin girls! There's no such thing as creepy, violin girls!**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Frankie- Where's the exit?

Margaret- We hit a dead end, didn't we?

Marceline- Probably so.

Mandy- No we didn't! There's a small exit there.

Margaret- We don't have anybody that thin to fit through there.

Mandy- Make Schnitzel punch the walls.

Marceline- That can work.

Frankie- Schnitzel, punch the walls!

Schnitzel ran and punch the walls, making the hole a door way size.

Marceline- Sweet job.

Marceline and Schnitzel high five.

Once they got through the destroyed path, the two idols were in sight.

Frankie- There they are!

Mandy- Lets get them before the other team gets here.

Mandy and Schnitzel started climbing down to get them. Unfortunately, the other team made it just in time.

Bloo- Ed, grab both of the idols!

Ed ran to the idols and got them.

Rigby- Make a run for it! Quick!

Frankie- No!

Frankie stepped on another trap, this time a huge boulder started rolling down from the top and made its way towards the other team.

Courage- Watch out!

Rigby- We all know, wimp!

The four started running towards the exit, but one of them were slowing down.

Bloo- Come on, Ed! You're slowing down.

Ed- Idols too heavy. Must drop them!

Rigby- Don't, Ed!

Courage- But Ed's going to be crushed if he doesn't drop them.

Ed dropped the idols and the four ran out of the temple at the nick of time.

Michael- We have a winner!

Rigby- Yes! We won!

Courage- We did?

Bloo- I knew we were on a role!

Bloo and Ed high fived while Rigby played the air guitar.

Michael- Show me your golden idol and the other team will lose.

Rigby- Yeah, about that, we dropped them in the temple.

Michael- Better go back in before you lose.

Rigby- But we won!

Michael- Wrong! You need an idol to win the challenge. No idol, no win.

The other team got out right after Rigby, Bloo, Ed, and Courage.

Marceline- We lost?!

Margaret- Not again.

Michael- Actually, you guys didn't win. They never retrieved an idol.

Mandy- So the game's still up for grabs.

Michael- Correct!

Rigby- Lets get one before they get one!

Frankie- Too late!

Rigby- Huh?

Frankie took a crushed idol out of her pocket and handed it to Michael.

Michael- We have a winner!

Frankie- Yes!

Bloo- Another loss?! Why can't we ever have two wins in a row?

Michael- Guess what I'm ordering up for today's elimination?

Courage- What?

Michael- DOUBLE ELIMINATION!

Rigby- 0_0

Bloo- 0_0

Courage- 0_0

Ed- Gravy!

Michael- Screaming Bubls kick off one teammate and the other teammate will be kicked off by the losers from past eliminations.

Rigby- Looks like the wimp's going home.

Courage- Ohhhh!

**Tell Cam**

**Rigby- Get ready to go down, Courage! This competition isn't for you.**

**Courage- Rigby's pushed it far enough! I tried to play nice, but now, he's leaving. **

**Bloo- Ed did drop the idols for us. Rigby did drop the flashlight.**

**Ed- Gravy on my butter toast! Yum!**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Elimination Ceremony

Michael- I don't think anybody is safe on this team.

Bloo- I'm safe! I gotta be safe!

Rigby- The team leader, which is me, is always safe!

Bloo- I'm the team leader.

Michael- Another Fratz battle going on, I see.

Courage- Can we vote and get this over with.

Michael- Do so then!

The four picked up their remotes and chose the members. Courage looked at Rigby. Rigby looked at him with anger while Courag whimpered.

Michael- Now that you guys casted your votes, I'll read them. First vote goes to Courage.

Rigby- YES!

Courage- Oh no!

Michael- Next vote goes to Rigby!

Rigby- What?!

Michael- Next vote goes to Ed!

Ed- The Robot Rebel Rancher voted against me!

Michael- I don't think so, dude.

Rigby- Is the next vote for Courage?

Courage- It shouldn't be.

Rigby- It should be! You're useless for this team.

Michael- Actually, this vote is for Rigby.

Rigby- Looks like you're out- wait what?!

Michael- You're out, dude.

Rigby- I am?! There is no way I'm leaving before him!

Rigby pointed to Courage in anger.

Michael- You're out, dude! Get over it!

Rigby- It can't be! Who voted for me?!

Ed- I did! That is for destroying my comics with your claws!

Rigby- I don't have claws!

Ed- Who must have done it?

Rigby- Katz is going to pay!

Michael- Bye bye, Rigby!

Rigby- I'm not leaving!

Michael- Yes you are!

Michael pressed a button and the floor Rigby was standing on lifted him in the air.

Bloo- Wow! That's awesome!

Michael- It sure is. Now this elimination is all about the past contestants. Everybody, meet Lazlo, Patsy Chowder, Katz, Grim, Finn, Double D, and Rigby.

Lazlo- Am I back on the show?

Michael- No, no you're not.

Patsy- Why are we here?

Michael- To vote for your one of your former teammates. Who do you think deserves to be eliminated?

Lazlo- I can't do this!

Patsy- Well, I'm voting Ed.

Ed- Oh no!

Michael- Lazlo, who's it going to be?

Lazlo- Bloo, I guess.

Bloo- Come on, Lazlo!

Lazlo- I'm sorry!

Michael- Chowder, who's it going to be?

Chowder- I choose Bloo for using food as a wasteful way.

Bloo- Seriously?!

Michael- Bloo has two, Ed has one, and Courage has zero. Really going to be sad Bloo leaving just because of him wasting food. Next up is Katz.

Bloo- I know I'm getting a vote.

Rigby came up to Katz in his cast.

Rigby- Dude, vote for Bloo! No, vote for the wimp!

Katz- Let me choose who I want to choose.

Rigby- Just giving you some choices.

Katz- I choose the dog. Doesn't deserve to be in the competition for this long.

Rigby- Nice one, dude! High five!

Rigby tried to move his arms for a high five, but couldn't due to both of them being in a cast.

Michael- Grim's next.

Grim- I vote for Courage. No hard feelings.

Michael- Courage has two, Bloo has two, and Ed has one. Next up is Finn.

Finn- My vote is for Ed. Sorry dude.

Ed- Awww!

Michael- All three of them have three votes. Double D, who's it going to be?

Double D- Ed's my friend and Courage is a friendly contestant.

Bloo- Oh, just give me the vote!

Michael- Looks like Bloo and Ed have three. Rigby's who's it going to be?

Rigby- The wimp!

Katz- Excellent.

Michael- We have a three way tie.

Lazlo- What happens now?

Michael- I'll call my friend Eric to vote.

Eric- Seriously?! I get to vote?!

Michael- Yes you do, dude.

Eric- My vote is for Courage! That's what you get for killing Katz' spiders and cooking Cajun Fox, loser!

Rigby- YES! He's out!

Courage- I'm out?

Michael- It sure is, dude.

Courage- Aww man!

Michael- See ya, Courage. Better luck next time.

Courage sighed and walked down the carpet of lame. The rest of the past contestants leave as well.

Michael- Get some sleep, losers.

Bloo- Hey!

Michael- I can call you guys that since you guys are the worst team in Cartoon Rumble history. Get some sleep, because you guys really need it.

Bloo- Can we sleep in the girls cabin instead of the boys cabin.

Michael- What?!

Ed- Creepy crawlies everywhere!

Michael- Sure whatever.

Bloo- Sweet! No more spiders in our cabin.

Ed and Bloo high fived and ran to their cabin.

X

Michael- I am pretty sure I never added spiders in those cabins. Anyway, this is what we're going to do. I'm having the merge next chapter! Yes, I know it is pretty awesome. But before we hit the merge, I need your votes for something. It's called losers returns! You choose a loser that comes back. Vote on my profile or say it in a review!

X

**M-H1996- And if you're reading this Dark Fox Tailz. My penname has a story behind it! M is for Michelle, the sister I lost at child birth in the year of 1995. She would me 18 right now! H is for Holtzmann. That is my BLEEPIN last name. 1996 stands for the year I was born. Don't like it, then BLEEP OFF. And that is for any other idiots out there that think my pennames lame. **

**(2) Rigby- Courage, Ed**

**(1) Courage- Rigby**

**(1) Ed- Bloo**

**8th- Courage**

**9th- Rigby**

**10th- Double D**

**11th- Finn**

**12th- Grim**

**13th- Katz**

**14th- Chowder**

**15th- Patsy**

**16th- Lazlo**

**M-H1996- Funnychick, Bg52598 is one of the worst, bitchiest authors on this site. Her grammar is so idiotic, I feel like a baby is writing on a computer. I do feel appreciated that you like the stories I write, thank you. Bg52598, on the other hand, doesn't know how to write. And to believe she was my friend on this site. Ew! **

**Really glad my friend shut her up. Thank you, Eric. :)**


	10. Western Round Up

Western Round up

**Micheal- Last time on Cartoon Stage Riot! The two teams went into a temple to find a golden idol. Winning the challenge, teams must recover the the idol and get out of there with it. Rigby and Courage argued again, Ed dropped the win, and two losers left. Rigby was picked to leave from his team and Courage was picked to leave from the former contestants. What will happen with the last seven?! Who's coming back this time?! Who's going to leave after this?! Find out on this chapter of Cartoon Stage Riot!**

X

Michael- Don't you love the morning?! It's incredible, especially when you wake up the contestants with an air horn.

Michael blew the air horn, waking up the seven contestants. The seven got out immediately from the sound of the air horn.

Mandy- Is it really necessary for that?

Michael- Yup!

Frankie- Why can't you just let us sleep and wake us up normally?!

Michael- I like it when I wake you guys up with an air horn. It's funny.

Bloo- It isn't to me.

Michael- Well, it is to me. Are you ready for your challenge?

Marceline- This early?!

Margaret- It's five thirty.

Michael- So!

Mandy- Which means I'm not going to do a stupid challenge at this time. Wake me up when there's something to do.

Michael- Oh, but there is!

Ed- Is there butter toast?!

Michael- Not for miles, Ed.

Ed- No butter toast!

Mandy- What's the catch?

Michael- It's the merge! Congratulations to you seven contestants. You guys made it in the merge, which means there aren't anymore teams.

**Tell Cam**

**Frankie- I'm in the merge! Yes! Yes! Yes! First time here and it's great! Just need to stay in a little longer.**

**Schnitzel- Rada rada rada rada! (First time I'm here!)**

**Ed- I just want to thank my butter toast and gravy for getting me here. I salute you, barren o beef dip. (Salutes camera.)**

**Mandy- Another merge, huh? This season, I will win. There isn't any boy, cat, or blue jay that can get passed me this season. **

**Bloo- This is awesome! Last time I was here, I was eliminated and got fifth place. That's not going to happen this time, because Bloo is in the house!**

**Margaret- Really happy to still be in here. I didn't really think I would make it this far without Mordecai, but I'm doing pretty good by myself.**

**Marceline- It feels great to be in the merge again. Really hoping I can get farther than I did last time.**

**End of Tell Cam**

X 

Michael- A returning contestant will return for another chance at the $2,000,000!

Bloo- A returnee?

Michael- You can say that.

Marceline- Who's the returnee?

Michael- The one and only Katz, ladies and gentleman!

A black limo parked by the red carpet and out came Katz.

Frankie- What?!

Marceline- Why him?

Michael- Katz received five votes for him coming back into the competition, Rigby received one, and the rest received not a single vote.

Katz- It feels great to be back in the game.

Michael- Feels great to have you back, dude.

Katz- Can't wait to eliminate the former teammates that had the guts to vote against me.

Bloo- Katz, I didn't vote against you! My vote was against Rigby.

Ed- The cat is here again!

Bloo- Hopefully I'm not eliminated.

Michael- Ready for today's challenge?

Ed- The claw is ready!

Michael- This movie genre will be based off of old westerns. You each will have a rope like the cowboys in the movies. Your goal is to wrap the other contestants in the ropes. Last contestant standing gets invincibility and moves onto the final seven.

Michael threw the seven ropes to the contestants.

**Tell Cam**

**Frankie- Prepare to go down, Katz! **

**Bloo- Hopefully Katz doesn't hold a grudge, even though I didn't vote for him.**

**Ed- The claw will beat everybody.**

**Marceline- The merge is here and there's no way I'm leaving first. Got to say goodbye to Katz. There's no way he's going to do a repeat of first seaosn.**

**Katz- So the red head, the bird, and the vampire think they can get farther than me. I like to see them try.**

**Schnitzel- Rada rada rada rada rada rada rada. (Need to do good in this challenge.)**

**Margaret- The first chalenge of the merge is here. I got to give it my all if I want to stay.**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Michael- Last four standing move onto the round two. When say go, you must tie up the other contestants.

Bloo- Sounds easy enough.

Katz- Better watch your back.

Bloo shivered in fear.

**Tell Cam**

**Bloo- Katz is back in the competition, huh? I'm not liking one second of it! He scared me in the first season and he scared me last time he was around. It doesn't help one bit having him go against me.**

**Katz- Well, they all deserve to be eliminated. **

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Michael- And go!

Katz- Would you do me a favor, Bloo?

Bloo- Don't hurt me!

Katz- I'm not going to hurt you.

Katz threw his rope and it wrapped around Bloo. He tightened it and Bloo fell to the floor.

Bloo- Ouch!

Katz- I'm afraid you lose.

Bloo- Already?! What?!

X

Frankie- Get over here, Ed!

Ed- The claw cannot be caught!

Ed ran away from the rope thrown by Frankie. She threw it many times, but couldn't trap anybody.

Frankie- I'm sick and tired of this challenge.

Michael- Seriously? It just started.

Frankie- It's really challenging to try to catch somebody.

Katz- Probably because you aren't skilled enough.

Frankie- Like you are?!

Katz threw the rope, hitting Frankie's leg. She managed to get free from the rope before Katz pulled it.

Ed- Go Katz!

Katz- Does that answer your question?

Frankie threw the rope this time and it hit Schnitzel. She tightened the rope around him.

Katz- Beginner's luck.

X

Mandy- Get over here, freak!

Marceline- Who are you calling a freak?

Mandy- This challenge is dumb.

Marceline threw the rope and got Mandy with it.

Mandy- You cheated!

Marceline- I don't cheat against people, especially when the opponent sucks at the game.

Mandy- I don't suck!

Michael- Three down and one more to go before the second round.

X

Katz- Well isn't it the lying bird.

Margaret- What do you want?

Katz- Obviously to eliminate you out of the challenge.

Katz threw the rope, but she dodged it.

Margaret- I can't throw it correctly.

Katz- Allow me to finish you off, bird.

Margaret- Not going to happen.

Katz threw it again, but got Ed instead of Margaret.

Michael- Katz, Margaret, Marceline, and Frankie move on to the second round.

Katz- I didn't want him, I wanted the bird!

Michael- Too late, dude.

**Tell Cam**

**Marceline- Round two! I'm doing good for the first challenge of the merge.**

**Frankie- Glad I made it to the second round. I can taste invincibility.**

**Margaret- Seems like Katz is going for me now for some reason.**

**Katz- No boyfriend, no problem. She's leaving once I win invincibility.**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Michael- This is how we're going to settle the second round. I'll choose two to draw their weapons and start firing. Final two win invincibility and the other two don't win squat. Got it?

Katz- Two will be safe?

Michael- Yup!

Katz- What is this, fuse ball? Two tie and don't compete for an actual winner?

Michael- Come on, dude. I'm giving you a better chance at stay- I mean a better chance for everybody.

**Tell Cam**

**Michael- Katz got a bunch of votes wanting him to come back, and I like that. I don't have anything against it. I don't find it funny one bit that I'm okay with him staying longer in the competition.**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Michael- I'll let you choose the contestant you want to face. Lets have Katz choose first.

**Tell Cam**

**Margaret- He just came here and he chooses first? **

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Katz- I choose the lying bird!

Michael- Margaret vs. Katz! Here are your water guns. Winner wins invincibility and losers gets nothing.

Katz- Prepare to go down, bird.

Margaret- If you think I'm going to let you win, you have another thing coming.

Katz- I wouldn't fight back if I were you. You don't want to end up in the hospital like your boyfriend?

Margaret- How can people vote for you to come back?!

Katz- Maybe because I'm not a boring character that waits until the merge arrives. Ever thought of that?

Michael- Alright, stop fighting! Here are your water guns.

Michael passes them each a water gun.

Michael- Draw them up when I tell you! Got it?!

**Tell Cam**

**Katz- A water gun? Really? Why not something a bit more interesting?**

**Margaret- Am I going to let that evil, lying cat beat me? No, not letting him have a chance.**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Michael- When I say draw, you take out your water guns and started spraying the other contestant. First one that gets wet from the water loses.

Bloo- Lets go, Margaret!

Ed- Yay!

Michael- And...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

draw!

The two got out the water guns and pressed the triggers. Katz hit Margaret right away.

Michael- Katz wins invincibility!

Katz- Yes! Get ready to be eliminated, bird!

Michael- Next is Marceline and Frankie. One wins and gets invincibility while the other one is vulnerable just like the other six.

Michael handed them each a water gun.

Michael- And.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

draw!

Marceline and Frankie pulled the trigger of the weapons. Marceline hit Frankie and eliminated her from the challenge.

Michael- Marceline won invincibility as well.

Marceline- Yes!

Michael- Which means the rest of you are on the chopping block.

**Tell Cam**

**Bloo- What a great way to start the merge! Have yourself lose first and not get invincibility. Man, there's no way I'm going to win.**

**Margaret- Katz just won once. There will be six more contestants against him next time. He's not getting anywhere.**

**Ed- I will catch the Robot Rebel Rancher by surprise and vote him off!**

**Frankie- I'm not on the chopping block. Katz should have been on the chopping block. Heck, he shouldn't even be here. **

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Elimination Ceremony

Michael- Welcome eight campers to the merge elimination stage. It will be just like the other eliminations.

Bloo- Will there be any tiki heads to keep yourself away from elimination.

Michael- I'm afraid not, dude.

Bloo- Awwww!

Michael- Under your seats are remotes, choose the contestant you want.

The eight picked up their remotes and chose the contestant they wanted.

Michael- It was only up to six choices since Katz and Marceline won invincibility. Alright, first vote goes to Schnitzel.

Schnitzel- Rada rada rada. (This isn't good.)

Michael- Another vote for Schnitzel!

Schnitzel- 0_0

Michael- Next vote goes to Margaret.

Katz- (laughs)

Michael- Margaret ties it up with another vote towards her.

Katz- Excellent.

Michael- Mandy receives a vote.

Mandy- Just one.

Michael- Actually, two votes.

Bloo- Two more votes! Who's it for?

Michael- One vote goes to Schnitzel and the other goes to Schnitzel. Looks like you're out, dude.

Schnitzel sighs and walks down the red carpet.

Michael- Get some sleep everybody, because next challenge will be soon.

X

**(4) Schnitzel- Frankie, Bloo, Mandy, Margaret**

**(2) Margaret- Katz, Ed**

**(2) Mandy- Marceline, Schnitzel**

**8th- Schnitzel**

**9th- Courage**

**10th- Rigby**

**11th- Double D**

**12th- Finn**

**13th- Grim**

**14th- Chowder**

**15th- Patsy**

**16th- Lazlo**

**M-H1996- Katz came back so he no longer placed 13th! Read and review!**


	11. Jailbird

Jailbird

**Michael- Last time on Cartoon Stage Riot! After many contestants walked down the red carpet of lame, we hit the merge. This time having one loser come back for another chance at the million. That returnee was Katz. Frankie, Marceline, and Margaret didn't like it one bit. We had a western challenge, where contestants like Katz and Marceline showed their skills. Katz vowed to eliminate his former team for kicking him off, even they never voted against him. Margaret and Katz started off again with arguments. Katz and Marceline won invincibility while Schnitzel was the first merged player to leave. Who will go out next?! What will happen between the remaining contestants?! Who's going to do something awful to move on?! Find out on this chapter of Cartoon Stage Riot!**

**X**

Frankie- You know what we should do?

Margaret and Marceline turned to her.

Marceline- What do you mean we?

Frankie- I mean us three should eliminate Katz somehow.

Margaret- First season all over again.

Marceline- I'm not going to do that.

Frankie- What?! Don't tell me you like the guy?!

Marceline- I hate him just as much as you hate him, believe me, but I don't want to waste my time trying to get him out. Besides, we're not on a team anymore.

Margaret- I'll help you eliminate him.

Frankie- Wise choice!

Frankie and Margaret high fived.

X

Ed- It is good that we have the gang again!

Ed said, as he had his comics on his bed in the boys cabin.

Bloo- You do know it's the merge?

Ed- Yes I do! And the claw will help us to the merge.

Katz- Merge means you get rid of everybody and only care about yourself.

Bloo- Then you're going to get eliminated that way.

Katz- Not if I make an alliance.

Katz smiled back at Bloo.

Bloo- What?!

Katz- you, the boy, and I can eliminate the competition. Take out those four girls and split the money three ways.

Bloo- No way! You just want yourself to get farther in the game.

Katz- Well, I tried to help you.

Bloo- I don't need your help!

Katz- Really? Can you win a challenge in the merge?

Bloo- Just you watch, Katz! I'll win one and get invincibility.

Katz- Better win one before you leave.

**Tell Cam**

**Bloo- I'm actually starting to miss Rigby! Why did they vote him back on?! He's scary and when he says something threatening, it feels like it will really happen. Better watch out. **

**End of Tell Cam **

**X**

A cop car screeched on the parking breaks and stopped right in front of the two cabins. The contestants got out of the cabins and looked at the cop car.

Bloo- I think they found that I was stealing paddle balls! Ed, help me hide the paddle balls.

Ed- Okay!

Michael came out of the car and walked in front of the contestants.

Michael- Bloo, this is just part of your challenge. There's no need to hide stuff.

Frankie- For second there I thought they were going to take away Katz.

Margaret- Nice one.

Michael- Your challenge will be to escape out of prison. A prison break out!

Mandy- My kind of challenge.

Bloo- Uh, we're not really going in prison, are we?

Michael- Of course not, Bloo. I don't have that much money to do that. I already gave $2,000,000 to a blue jay and a second place trophy to a cat.

Katz- Are you kidding me?!

Michael- You don't like trophies?

Katz- I believe I have quite too many second place trophies.

Michael- Anyways, you will go into a prison. The prison will be filled with a bunch of guards and cells. The goal to get invincibility, you must get out of the prison walls and reach me. Winner gets invincibility. Losers don't get anything.

Bloo- This isn't my kind of challenge!

Frankie- Calm down, Bloo. It'll all be over soon.

Michael- Everybody will be cuffed up from the legs and the arms. You will be in the same cell and must find a way out, remember?

X

Frankie- How are we going to get out of here?!

Bloo- Use something! I can't take it anymore.

Mandy- This is not what I had in mind.

Ed- Lets wait until they serve gravy at the prison mess hall!

Katz- You won't survive one minute in prison.

Margaret- Like to see you try to get out of here.

Marceline- I'm with Margaret on that one.

Katz took out his claws and took off the cuffs immediately.

Frankie- How did you do that?!

Katz- Talents, of course.

He freed himself from any cuffs on him.

Marceline- Never expected that.

Bloo- I'll hit these cuffs against the wall.

Bloo desperately tried to get them off, but it didn't work.

Katz laughed at his desperation.

Ed- We must dig a hole!

Mandy- Find something to dig with.

They all looked around, but nothing was there.

Katz- And that's why I am ahead of you guys every way.

Margaret- How?

Katz coughed out a hairball, making everybody either look away in disgust.

Frankie- There's no time for you to actually act like a cat.

Katz- I just came prepared.

He revealed a small spoon from the hairball and started digging.

**Tell Cam**

**Ed- Katz is like a gadget for everything! Cool!**

**Frankie- Has to be the worst thing I ever saw.**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Three hours later

Frankie- Finally got these cuffs off.

Marceline- Me too.

Margaret- Same here.

Katz- Well, have fun taking off the others while I leave you six behind.

Katz smirked as he went in the hole he made.

Bloo- Wait up, Katz!

Bloo and Ed jumped in the hole as well.

X

Soon the seven contestants got out of the cell with their cuffs off.

Michael- Nice work with the getaway, but it's not over yet.

Frankie- There's no one here! And he said there would be lots of guards.

Mandy- Probably somewhere else.

Ed- Or maybe eating at the mess hall!

Bloo- Quit it, Ed! We're in a middle of a challenge.

Ed- But Ed hungry now!

Michael- Well, the cops are hungry for some jailbirds trying to leave the prison.

Michael pressed a button form the remote he had in his hand and out came cops. The cops were just robots.

Mandy- Is that the best you could do?

Michael- Did I mention they have baseball bats.

Ed- No bat for Ed! No bat for Ed!

Ed ran away from the group.

Michael- Find a way through the wall before you get beat up by the cops.

Bloo- There coming straight for us!

One robot came up and hit Bloo in the head.

Bloo- Ow! That hurt!

Mandy- Everybody for themselves.

Margaret- How do we get out?

Frankie- There has to be a way!

Frankie looked at the wall. The wall had a little opening that could fit one person at a time.

Frankie There!

She pointed at the opening.

Katz- Thanks for the help.

Frankie- You're not getting there!

Frankie tugged on his tail.

Katz- You're lucky I lost my claws taking off the cuffs.

Frankie- Get over here!

They both fell to the ground. A few feet away from the opening. A few robots came by them and started hitting them with bats.

X

Ed- Bad for Ed! Bad for Ed!

Bloo- Ed, Robot Rebel Rancher's henchmen are beating us! We need your help!

Ed- Robot Rebel Rancher's reign will be no more!

Ed got up and hit one of the robots down, taking one of the bats and started whacking more robots around him.

**Tell Cam**

**Bloo- Ed turned into a robot destroyer right when I said that! Good job, Ed!**

**Ed- My friends needed me to take out the evil doer!**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Ed ran up and smashed more robots.

Katz- Why thank you.

Ed- I salute in the name of the last space astronaut.

Frankie got up after hitting the last robot down. She was limping a bit.

Katz- Oh no! Looks like one of the robots went into Frankie's body.

Ed- No way!

Frankie- What?!

Ed- I never knew the henchmen were that strong!

Katz- Oh, but they are. The Frankie you once knew is no more. Take that fiend out, would you?

Ed- For the safety of others!

Ed ran to Frankie with a baseball bat and started whacking her.

Frankie- What's wrong with you, Ed?!

Katz laughed as he easily got out of the prison.

X

Michael- Katz wins invincibility again!

Frankie- Thanks a lot, Ed!

Ed- Very welcome! Now that the robot is out of you for good.

Frankie- What robot?!

Ed- Katz told me-

Katz- Nothing!

**Tell Cam**

**Frankie- Katz is acting like his jolly self again. I know he said something to Ed for him to hit me like that.**

**Katz- Ed's stupidity kept me in and safe.**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Katz- I need to tell you something?

Ed- What?

Katz- Vote for the red bird Margaret and you'll get a surprise.

Ed- A surprise?

Katz- Does this look familiar to you?

Katz revealed a jaw breaker.

Ed- JAW BREAKER!

Katz- You'll get this if you vote Margaret.

Ed- VOTE MARGARET! ED VOTES MARGARET!

Katz- Good.

He handed him the jawbreaker as Ed swallowed it up.

**Tell Cam**

**Katz- And that, ladies and gentlemen, is how you execute a plan. Good bye, birdie.**

**Ed- The last surviving astronaut did good. He must be awarded with more jawbreakers. Yum!**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Elimination Ceremony

Michael- Welcome, everybody! Did you like the challenge?

Bloo- I got hit in the head multiple times and once in the eye. You're lucky I'm not blind from that.

Marceline- One stupid challenge.

Mandy- Madness everywhere.

Michel- Alright, we'll start voting. You know what to do. You cannot vote Katz, since he's immune.

The contestants picked the remotes up and voted.

Michael- First vote goes to Mandy.

Mandy- Why am I getting the votes every time?

Michael- I don't know. Next one goes to Margaret.

Margaret- Stupid Katz.

Michael- Another one for Margaret! Margaret has two and Mandy has one.

Katz- This is getting exciting.

Michael- Next vote goes to Mandy. Both are tied with two.

Michael revealed another vote.

Michael- Mandy gets another one. Three for Mandy and two for Margaret.

Margaret sighed a sigh of relief.

Michael- One vote for Ed!

Ed- The Robot Rebel Rancher is jealous of my skills.

Frankie- I don't think it was the Rancher.

Michael- Last vote goes to Mandy!

Katz- What?!

Michael- If you didn't here, it went to Mandy.

Katz- Why not the bird?!

Mandy- There is no way I'm leaving before these idiots!

Michael- I hate to do this.

Michael pressed a button and Mandy went flying.

Ed- Bye bye, Mandy!

Ed waved good bye.

Michael- Only two votes went to Margaret.

Katz- I made a perfect plan, and she didn't even leave?!

Margaret- A plan, huh?

Katz- I said that out loud, didn't I?

**Tell Cam**

**Margaret- I knew all along! **

**Frankie- Katz needs to go! Readers, you voted for him to come on instead of better contestants?! Come on!**

**Marceline- Still the same old Katz.**

**Bloo- Wow! Katz pulled another trick just like the first season. **

**Ed- Gravy is good for you!**

**Katz- I really need to keep my mouth shut. I'm making it harder on myself this way. Curse my idiocy.**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Michael- How will Katz get out of this one?! Where will the fight between Katz and Margaret go?! Will Ed ever meet reality?! Find out next time on Cartoon Stage Riot!

**(4) Mandy- Margaret, Bloo, Ed, Marceline**

**(2) Margaret- Katz, Mandy**

**(1) Ed- Frankie**

**X**

**7th- Mandy**

**8th- Schnitzel**

**9th- Courage**

**10th- Rigby**

**11th- Double D**

**12th- Finn**

**13th- Grim**

**14th- Chowder**

**15th- Patsy**

**16th- Lazlo**


	12. SHARK!

SHARK!

**Michael- Last time on Cartoon Stage Riot! The remaining seven spent the time in a jail. The goal was to get out of the prison walls before the other contestants. Katz used Ed to get him invincibility for the second time in a row. Mandy was eliminated. Demanding not to be eliminated, I gave her the boot the old fashion way. Ejecto style, baby! Will Katz win invincibility this time?! Who will be eliminated next?! Find out on this chapter of Cartoon Stage Riot!**

X

Bloo moved back and forth in his bed trying to find a comfortable spot.

Bloo- Come on!

He mumbled in his sleep. Once he turned to the right, he felt something wet. Bloo opened his eyes right away.

Bloo- There's no way I wet the bed!

He didn't, because his bed, just like the others, was in a large pool. The only thing keeping them from falling in the water was the raft holding the beds.

Bloo- How did we get here?!

Katz- Get where?

Bloo pointed to the pool.

Katz- Looks like you drank too much water.

Bloo- I didn't do this!

Marceline- Can you guys be any louder?

Ed woke up and fell off of his bed.

Ed- Ed is up, Sarah!

Bloo- Ed, you're dreaming.

Ed- Sure am, Bloo!

Ed walked off of the raft and into the water.

Ed- The water ate the land!

Margaret- What happened?

Frankie- You guys are loud. Shut up and go to sleep!

Bloo- How can we WHEN WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A LARGE POOL?!

Frankie looked around the rafts. Bloo was right.

Frankie- How did we get here?!

Bloo- That's what I said in the beginning.

Michael- (over intercom.) You're here for your challenge.

Michael came by on a speed boat.

Ed- Is this swimming class?

Michael- Not really, Ed. This challenge is based off of the movie Jaws!

Katz- Jaws?

Michael- The big, great white shark eating anything in it's path.

Katz- Great white? Shark?

Frankie- Didn't you here him?!

Marceline- Why did we wake up in a pool?

Michael- To step right ahead to your challenge.

Bloo- Hopefully it's an easy challenge.

Marceline- Why don't you hear the challenge first?

Michael- You six will be on a small boat going around the pool. In this large pool is a 20ft shark trying to eliminate each contestant.

Katz- 20ft?!

Ed- I remember this in one of my comics called _I was supper for a shark._ Classic!

Katz- The shark isn't really, is it?

Michael- Nope, just a mechanic one on auto mode.

Marceline- Cool.

Bloo- Awesomely cool!

Frankie- We have to take it down?

Michael- You can, but it won't be easy. The best way to win is to live longer than the rest of the contestants.

Katz- Stay alive?!

Michael- Dude! What's with the questions?!

**Tell Cam**

**Katz- Remember first season when I said my worst fear were bats? I lied about the bat thing. My worst fear are sharks. **

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Michael- Guys want to see what you're going to be riding in?

Bloo- Yeah! Can't wait to see this bad boy.

Michael- Here it is!

The boat came slowly from the darkness. The boat itself looked like it couldn't support its weight. There were cuts, rust, and scratches everywhere.

Bloo- That's what we're going to be in?!

Michael- (Chuckles.) Yeah!

Marceline- It's a pile of junk!

Frankie- Hey, at least we have something to be on.

Katz- Against the 20ft shark?

Michael- Yup!

Bloo- What's wrong, Katz, scared?

Katz-... of c- course not. Why would I be?

**Tell Cam**

**Frankie- Katz is way too quiet! **

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

The six got on the boat and sailed around the pool.

Michael- Remember that the shark could be anywhere!

X

Bloo- What can we use when the shark comes?

Marceline- Go inside to find something to throw at it.

Frankie- Check for harpoons!

Katz- Like this thing has harpoons.

Margaret- We can at least try.

Katz stared back at her angrily.

**Tell Cam**

**Katz- I thought I was done with her last challenge. **

**Margaret- He thinks he's going to get me out? He got lucky last season.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Marceline- Did you guys find anything?

Ed- I found a wrench!

Bloo- Some kitchenware.

Frankie- No harpoons! We're on a boat, in the middle of the water, and no harpoons?!

Katz- Sad, isn't it?

The boat hit something underneath the water.

Ed- It's the shark!

Bloo- Where?!

Bloo took the wrench and hit it against Katz.

Katz- I'm not a shark, idiot!

Frankie- Where is it?

Frankie, Marceline, and Bloo looked to the right, but the shark came up from the left and hit the boat.

Bloo- This shark's going nuts!

Ed- We must throw something at it!

Ed took the wrench and threw it at the shark. The wrench was easily eaten up by the metal shark.

Ed- Run for your life! The shark will eat us all!

Katz- (Laughs.)

Margaret- What's so funny?

Katz- We need a sacrifice.

Margaret- We don't need one.

Katz- I know just the one.

Katz grabbed Margaret's wing.

Margaret- Let go! I'm being serious!

Katz- What's the matter, bird, afraid?

Luckily for Margaret, the boat was hit again by the shark. He lost his grip of her wing.

Margaret- Jerk!

Katz- No need for name calling.

**Tell Cam**

**Margaret- No need for name calling?! He's getting on my nerve!**

**Katz- Of course I was going to throw her off the boat. I need to win invincibility. The less the competition, the bigger chance for me to win again.**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

The shark hit the boat, knocking Ed in the water.

Ed- AHHHH!

Bloo- Ed!

Ed- Don't forget about me!

The shark swallowed Ed up.

Katz- Excellent.

The shark hit the boat again, breaking a piece of it. Water started filling up the broken up boat.

Bloo- I knew this boat sucked!

Frankie- Help me get the water out!

Bloo- Frankie, we're not on a team.

Bloo jumped up to higher ground. The shark came closer and swallowed Frankie up.

X

Marceline- I can't use anything here!

Everything on the sinking boat was either floating in the water or down in the water.

Marceline- There has to be something!

The shark easily went behind her and swallowed her as well.

X

Bloo- I'm the only one standing! Yes! I won!

A speed boat came from the distance.

Michael- Not quite! There's still two more contestants with you.

**Tell Cam**

**Bloo- I'm soaking wet, cold, and shivering! Why can't I just get invincibility?!**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Katz- Is this challenge over?

Michael- Not one bit, dude.

Katz- I despise sharks.

Margaret, Bloo, and Katz came out from the water and got on the last piece of the sinking boat.

Katz- You two are still here?

Bloo- Yep!

Katz- That's quite the shocker.

Margaret- Shut up, Katz.

Katz- How bout you take a swim, bird?

Katz threw his paws out, pushing Margaret near the water.

Margaret- How about you leave people alone?!

Margaret strengthened her defense and pushed Katz with all her might.

Katz- I'm losing my balance.

Margaret- Good.

Katz fell off and into the water.

Katz- How did you not fall?!

Margaret- Wasn't going to let you push me off.

Bloo- The shark's coming!

Katz What?! Where?!

He looked around for the fin of the beast. Finally he saw it coming closer in seconds. Margaret got up and threw a rock at it, getting stuck in it and exploding it. The contestants that were eaten alive by it got out of the shark.

Bloo- That was AWESOME!

Michael- We all know who won this challenge.

Frankie- Who won?!

Michael- Margaret!

Margaret- I won?

Michael- Yep! Everybody, meet up out of the pool to dry up.

**Tell Cam**

**Bloo- That was awesome what Margaret did! One hit and it blew up.**

**Katz- She won invincibility! That was my invincibility!**

**Margaret- In your face, Katz!**

**Frankie- Good job, Margaret. You did good.**

**Marceline- Margaret grew stronger in this season. **

**Ed- Sharks aren't my thing.**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Elimination Ceremony

Michael- How did you like the challenge?

Katz- It was terrible! Sharks are my worst fear.

Frankie- Aren't bats your worst fear?

Katz- Bats?! Please.

Frankie- You're telling me you lied in the fear challenge last season and you still didn't confront your fake fear.

Katz- None of that is true.

Michael- Alright, since Margaret won invincibility, she cannot have a vote against her. Actually, no one is going to vote anybody.

Marceline- How do we vote off the one we want out then?

Michael- Easy! Margaret chooses the one to leave.

Ed- Oh boy!

Katz- That's not right!

Michael- Who's it going to be, Margaret?

Margaret- That's an easy one!

Michael- Who's it going to be?

Margaret- Katz!

Katz- I'm out?! I can't be out!

Michael- I'm afraid so, dude.

Katz- Margaret, you're going to pay!

Margaret- Karma got to you! You kicked me off this way, I kick you off this way. It's only fair.

Katz- Only fair?! That's it-!

Michael pressed the button, which kicked Katz into the air and out of the competition.

Frankie- I've been waiting for that to happen.

Marceline- That was funny.

Michael- Get some sleep, final five!

**Tell Cam**

**Ed- The claw is in the final five! Good bye, cat. You will be saluted!**

**Bloo- I'm in the final five again! This is great. Things are going good for me.**

**Margaret- I won invincibility! I never thought I would have won invincibility. I didn't I would have made it this far.**

**Frankie- I have a great feeling next challenge will be good. Why? No Katz to bother me!**

**Marceline- I'm feeling good. Katz is out and I'm still in it. Just a few more challenges and it will be the finale. Can't wait.**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Michael- So many challenges passed by and we're in the final five. What's in store for these five next time?!

**Eliminated **

**6th- Katz (Returned)**

**7th- Mandy**

**8th- Schnitzel**

**9th- Courage**

**10th- Rigby**

**11th- Double D**

**12th- Finn**

**13th- Grim**

**14th- Chowder**

**15th- Patsy**

**16th- Lazlo**

**M-H1996- Sorry if the chapter wasn't as good. Looks like Margaret got her revenge on Katz. I had a hard time writing this. Especially my favorite character getting eliminated. XD**

**Read and Review!**


	13. Ack Ack Ack!

Ack Ack Ack!

**Michael- Last time on Cartoon Stage Riot! The last six had a little fish problems. Katz lying about his fear that came back to haunt in this challenge. Margaret won invincibility and got to choose a contestant to leave. Katz was the one that chosen to leave when Margaret chose him, no shocker there. What will happen this time?! Who will go into the final four?! Find out on this chapter of Cartoon Stage Riot!**

X

**Tell Cam**

**Marceline- It really feels great to be in the final five! Last time I was cheated out of it by that stupid red cat. But this time I'm not letting anything like that happen. **

**Bloo- I made it to the final five again! Give it up for Bloo, everybody! Just four more and I'll get the money. Can't wait to spend all of it on video games and paddle balls. Especially paddle balls!**

**Margaret- I did improve this time around. Hopefully I can get a little farther. **

**Ed- The claw is needed!**

**Frankie- This is great! I'm in the final five with Katz not anywhere to be around. It feels good to be in the final five.**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Michael- Wake up time!

Michael blew an air horn, waking up the final five.

Frankie- What is with the air horns?!

Michael- Easier waking you guys up.

Marceline- One annoying way of waking people up.

Michael- The best way to wake people up. Anyway, welcome to the final five. Today's challenge will be very awesome!

Ed- Awesome it is!

Bloo- Do you even hear yourself speak?!

Ed- Do not taunt the claw!

Michael- Your challenge of the day is to survive a martian attack!

Marceline- Awesome.

Frankie- That's awesome?

Marceline- Of course it's awesome. Gotta love the thrill.

Michael- You five will be helpless humans running around a model of the white house. Martians in green uniform with weapons that can kill a human in a second will come down from planet Mars to Earth. Run around the white house just like I said. Last one standing wins invincibility and a spot in the final four.

Bloo- I never been to the final four before.

Michael- We have a bunch of new faces here. The only old face is Bloo.

Bloo- I'm not going to lose this time! This time I'm going to win it all!

Michael- First win the challenge then try to win it all, dude.

Margaret- What about Martians?

Michael- What about them?

Frankie- You said that martians will come to hunt us down.

Margaret- Will there really be martians?

Michael- Nope, just robotic martians just like the ones in Mars Attacks.

Ed- Martians coming to eliminate us! We must find shelter!

Bloo- Take it easy, Ed.

Michael- When I blow this air horn, you must run inside the white house. Then when you hear a UFO, that's when you hide or fight back.

Marceline- What does a UFO sound like?

Michael- Change of plans! When a martian comes in threw the window, that's when you try to survive.

Margaret- Threw the window?!

Frankie- What are they, the swat team?

Michael- Not at all! They're just doing their job by eliminating you guys. Good luck!

X

Marceline- Never been in the white house before.

Bloo- It looks awesome, doesn't it?!

Ed- Very awesome!

Bloo- I'm the President of the United States!

Frankie- Don't get too cocky.

Marceline- If you're the President, I'm surprised no one assassinated you.

Bloo- Be quiet! Ed can be my Vice-President.

Marceline- Now that's just stupid.

Frankie- There's no way both of you can win an election!

Bloo- Of course we can!

Ed- Do not torment the claw!

A large sound could be heard.

Marceline- Did you guys hear that?

Frankie- Everybody did!

Margaret- It came from upstairs.

The five looked upstairs of the white house.

Bloo- Who's going to go up there to check?

Marceline- Why don't you go, Mr. President?

Frankie- Yeah, go up there and find out what's waiting for you.

Bloo- I'm not going up there! You don't know what might be up there.

Ed- Only the claw knows!

Bloo- Anybody wants to go up and find out what's up there.

Marceline- I'm getting invincibility this challenge. Why would I risk it?

Frankie- I'M getting invincibility this challenge. Besides, it might not be anything up there.

Margaret- Why don't we check just to make sure?

Ed- The Robot Rebel Rancher might be up there!

Bloo- There's no rebel rancher up there.

The door upstairs was slammed open by a martian. The martian had a blue and red gun in his hands.

Frankie- Get down!

Frankie, Bloo, and Ed ducked when the martian shot. Marceline and Margaret ran to cover.

Bloo- I'm out of here!

Ed- The claw must take out any demons!

Bloo- Good job, Ed!

Ed ran up, but was shot and zapped by another martian. Ed fell to the floor unconscious.

Margaret- How many are there?!

Marceline- I thought Michael was going to warn us!

Frankie- Lets just get to cover.

Martian- ACK ACK ACK!

Another martian came out from behind Marceline and Margaret. He shot, but missed them.

Marceline- Find another way!

Bloo- I got an idea!

Bloo took hold of a plant and threw it towards one of the martians. It didn't do anything to it. Marceline threw one of them to the floor, but it still didn't do anything to them.

Frankie- How do these things die?!

Marceline- Try something!

Bloo- I'm running out of here!

Bloo ran to another room of the white house. He found a kitchen. Bloo grabbed some knives and ran back to the three.

Frankie- Hit them in the heads!

Bloo threw a knife, but it still didn't hurt the martians.

Bloo- We're screwed!

Martian- ACK ACK ACK ACK ACK!

Another martian shot Bloo and he was zapped unconscious.

Marceline- Throw something at them!

Margaret grabbed anything off of tables and threw them towards the martians. Still nothing happened to them.

Marceline- How bout this music box?

Frankie- Like that's going to help us!

Marceline threw it, but IT DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! The music started playing and now the martians looked vunerable. All of them in the white house started holding their heads in pain.

Margaret- What's happened to them?

Marceline- Have no clue.

Frankie- We can make a run for it now.

Michael- And we have a winner!

Margaret- Who won?

Frankie- Yeah, we're in the middle of the challenge and you're saying somebody won?!

Michael- Marceline won invincibility.

Marceline- I did?!

Michael- You killed the martians by playing music.

Frankie- So they can take hits to the head with different objects, but they can't take music?!

Margaret- That doesn't make any sense.

Michael- Of course it does! Marceline wins invincibility while the four of you vote somebody off that isn't Marceline.

**Tell Cam**

**Marceline- I knew I was going to win invincibility! I'm getting better at this.**

**Frankie- I'm alright with Marceline winning invincibility, but I am a bit ticked off that I didn't win! I need to get better at this before I leave.**

**Margaret- Congrats to Marceline for winning invincibility. Hopefully I don't leave next.**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Elimination ceremony

Bloo- Did I win?!

Michael- Not in a long shot, Bloo. You're at the elimination ceremony where one of you four will leave.

Bloo- Four?! There's five of us.

Michael- Marceline won invincibility so she already has a ticket to the final four.

Bloo- Aw man!

Michael- Like I said the last hundred times, the remotes are under your seats. Choose the contestant you want out.

Ed- The claw!

X

Michael- Now that your votes have been in, I'll read the votes. First vote goes to Frankie.

Frankie- That isn't good.

Michael- For you it isn't. Next vote goes to Ed.

Ed- Oh boy!

Bloo- All this suspense is killing me!

Frankie- You're the one to talk! You don't even have a vote against you.

Michael- Next vote goes to Frankie!

Frankie- What?!

Michael- Two votes for Frankie and one for Ed. Next one goes to Ed!

Ed- Robot Rebel Rancher!

Michael- And the last vote goes to...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ed!

Frankie- Thank goodness!

Ed- After a good fight the last astronaut fighter is defeated.

Michael- Red carpet of lame awaits you, dude.

Ed walks down the carpet to never return again.

Michael- There are only four more. Which means the final four! Get some sleep and get ready for your next challenge.

**Tell Cam**

**Bloo- I'm the last member from our lame team! And I made it to the final four! Yes, baby, yes! Looks like I made it farther than last season.**

**Frankie- I was almost eliminated tonight! That's why I need to get invincibility. Really glad to be in the final four. Just a few more steps until the finale.**

**Margaret- This has been a great season. At first, I thought it wasn't going to be that great, but I really improved this time around. **

**Marceline- Since I won invincibility, the others will obviously look at me as a threat. I just need to make it a little further. **

**End of Tell Cam**

**(3) Ed- Marceline, Frankie, Margaret**

**(2) Frankie- Bloo, Ed**

**M-H1996- Hope you like this chapter. :)**

**Eric, get ready to be upset by your favorite cartoon, because I just found out that Ringo Starr played the voices of the duck brothers. **


	14. Robbin You

Robbin You

**Michael- Last time on Cartoon Stage Riot! The final five had to survive martians attacking them. Ed and Bloo got out early on the game, leaving the three girls. Marceline won the challenge by accidentally playing music. She wins invincibility while Ed leaves the show, never to return again! Who will go this time?! Who will stay?! Find out on this chapter of Cartoon Stage Riot!**

X

Michael- We've reached the final four! Amazing, right?! Now lets wake em up with the loudest air horn ever made!

Michael plugged in ear pieces and blew the air horn, waking the contestants up.

Bloo- I think I went deaf!

Frankie- That's louder than the last one!

Michael- It is? I can't hear anything due to the ear plugs I'm using.

Margaret- How come it's louder than the last one?

Michael- The loudest one ever! Made in Germany. I bet they use these ones like alarm clocks.

**Tell Cam**

**Marceline- How am I going to get some sleep when every morning he comes up with something to wake us up violently.**

**End of Tell Cam **

**X**

Michael- Just like last time, it's challenge time!

Frankie- I'm ready to throw anything you throw at me because I'm going to the final three.

Bloo- In your dreams! I'm going to the final three.

Marceline- Why don't you guys shut up and then see what happens?

Michael- This challenge nobody will be voted off.

Margaret- If nobody will be voted off then why are we doing it.

Michael- Whoever does the worst is eliminated.

Marceline- Fair enough.

Michael- You guys want to know what you're going to do today?

Bloo- I want to know! I really want to know!

Michael- Today's theme is a robbery! Like in the movies when the gang of robbers get out of their car, shoot around in the bank, and steal the doe.

Frankie- Like an old school movie!

Marceline- We actually get to shoot things.

Michael- Sure you do! With these new modified weapons.

Michael threw weapons to the final four.

Michael- These weapons shock anybody that get in your way.

Marceline- Sweet!

Margaret- Will there be anybody in our way?

Michael- Of course there will be somebody in your way! I'm brought back three past contestants to play the bankers.

**Tell Cam**

**Bloo- Awesome! I can't wait to destroy the place and get the money!**

**Frankie- The goal is to get the money and go. Sounds easy enough.**

**Marceline- I'm looking forward to this challenge. I do get to shoot people, and shooting people is my thing.**

**Margaret- I'm not the one to really shoot anybody. Well, it is for the challenge.**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Michael- See the bank over there!

Michael points to a large building that has letters on the tops saying BANK.

Bloo- Are we going to go there?

Marceline- No duh!

Michael- Go in there and shoot the place up with your weapons. Once you go in, you must find the safe that has the money. Blow it up with these explosives!

Michael tossed explosives to Bloo and Marceline.

Bloo- This is awesome!

Michael- Once it explodes, there will be money in there waiting for you. Grab as much as you can and high tail it out of there before the cops come.

Frankie- So we get the money and leave?

Michael- Yep!

Margaret- How do we know the challenge is over?

Michael- Once all of you four step out with the money. After you step out, we'll count the money. The one with the less money leaves immediately.

Bloo- I can't wait to use this bad boy!

X

Bank

Bloo, Marceline, Margaret, and Frankie ran inside the bank with their weapons in their hands.

Frankie- Where's the safe?

Michael- The safe is around, but first you need to negotiate with the manager.

Marceline- Who's the manager?

Michael- Remember when I said that three were coming back just to help mess you guys up?

Margaret- Yeah.

Michael- Well, I brought Courage, Rigby, and Katz to mess with you guys.

Frankie- What?!

Michael- Isn't that amazing?!

Bloo- No, not really.

Michael- Just go to the desk and talk to the manager.

Frankie sighs and walks up to the desk.

Frankie- Where is everybody?!

Michael- They should be there.

Rigby comes walking up in a black suit with combed hair.

Bloo- That's funny!

Rigby- Stop talking!

Frnakie- Are you the manager?

Rigby- I don't know!

Frankie- Then who's the manager?!

Katz- That would be me.

Frankie- Please not you.

Katz- Well isn't the annoying red head. What would you like to nag about now, girl?

Rigby- WHOOOOOAAAAAA! You got schooled!

Frankie- Is this really necessary?!

Michael- Yes it is! You need to talk to him.

**Tell Cam**

**Frankie- I think sometimes Michael just brings this guy back to bother me. I already have a headache trying to talk to him.**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Marceline- I negotiate better, Frankie!

Frankie- Go ahead and negotiate. You're not going to get anywhere with him.

Marceline- Listen, we're robbing you! Give us all the money and we'll be on our way.

Katz- Somebody's moody.

Rigby- Nice one, dude! Lets bother Bloo now!

Bloo- I'm not scared of you!

Courage- Can we just negotiate, not argue.

Rigby- Be quiet!

Courage- I'm just trying to help.

Katz- That's what we need. A DOG to help us. We don't need any of your kind.

Marceline- I'm tired of this!

Marceline brought the gun up and shot towards the front desk. The three ducked in the nick of time.

Rigby- You wanna go!

Rigby jumped up, but was hit by bullets from the weapon from Bloo.

Bloo- Yes I got him!

Rigby- IT STINGS!

Katz and Bloo laughed.

Frankie- Want to play a little game, Katz?

Katz- Spot of sport? Against you? That's hardly any fight at all.

Frankie- Take this, jerk!

Frankie shot and almost hit Katz.

Katz- Don't just stand there! Do something!

Rigby- Can't you see I'm still hurt from the last bullets.

Marceline got to the safe and planted the explosives.

Margaret- How are the explosives going to detonate?

Katz- Silly bird doesn't know how to detonate explosives.

Margaret- You shouldn't anger somebody with a gun.

Katz- You actually have me frightened. Actually, I'm not frightened one bit.

Margaret shot towards Katz in anger, but she missed.

Katz- Does it really look like I'm scared? Please, I was swallowed whole by a shark. You really think a small bird's going to scare me?

Frankie came up from behind Katz and shot him in the back.

Katz- That really does sting.

Rigby- I know, right?!

Bloo- Hey, Rigby?!

Rigby- No! Not again! Katz, help me get him away from me!

Katz- I'll never go out of my way to help someone else. That's too nice of me.

Bloo shot Rigby a couple of times, stinging him everywhere. Courage ran behind the counter, scared and shivering. Bloo shot another time, this time hitting the explosives. In a matter of seconds, the safe blew open with money flying everywhere.

Marceline- Quick! Grab the money!

Rigby- Oh no you won't! That's my money!

Katz- Is that actually real?

Courage picked up a dollar that was close to him and examined it.

Courage- Looks real. There's no way this money can be fake.

Rigby- Not fake money! Screw messing with these three. I'm going to get me some video games and grilled cheese sandwiches with this money.

Rigby started grabbing money, but he was shot in the back again. He dropped the money in pain from the weapon. Bloo grabbed a handful of dollar and ran out. After Bloo, the rest grabbed some money and ran out.

X

Michael- Lets see how much money you stacked up.

Bloo- Is this real money?

Michael- Real money? Would I actually let you guys blow up a safe with real money in there?

Margaret- Obviously no.

Michael- Then it's settled it is not real money. I'm already giving one of you guys two million and another a second place trophy!

Frankie- So, how much did we get?

Michael- Bloo grabbed a total of $165.

Bloo- Yes! That's a number not even anybody could beat.

Michael- Frankie receives a number of $174. Looks like Frankie moves onto the final three.

Frankie- Yes! I knew I was going through!.

Bloo- No way!

Michael- Yes way! Margaret got a total of $158.

Margaret- That's pretty low.

Michael- It sure is. If you still want to be in the running for $2,000,00, Marceline must have lower than $158.

Margaret- How much does she have?

Michael- She has a total of...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.$159!

Marceline- That's one more than Margaret!

Michael- Which means Margaret is out of the running for the two million big ones. Sorry for the bad news, but you had a great run.

Margaret- Yeah, I did.

Michael- Red carpet of lame awaits you!

Margaret- Good luck, everybody.

Margaret waves goodbye and leaves.

Michael- Only one more elimination before the finale! Who will leave next?!

**Tell Cam**

**Bloo- I have accomplished what I never thought I would of accomplished. What is that, everybody?! I'm in the final three! YES! Just one more challenge before the finale. Paddle balls, here I come.**

**Marceline- I never thought I would get this far. But when you have evil cats, annoying raccoons, and rude girls, then I do have a chance. I made it to the final three! After this is the finale and then the money! **

**Frankie- I gotta say, I did really well. Katz wasn't here to bother me and I over passed him. I just need to win the finale and that will mean I did better than him. There's no way I'm falling for second place. **

**End of Tell**

X

Michael- Well, now you see the final three. What is in it for these three contestants?! Who will lose?! Who will be in the finale?! These questions will all be answered in the next chapter of Cartoon Stage Riot!

**X**

**Eliminated**

**4****th****- Margaret**

**5****th****- Ed**

**6th- Katz (Returned)**

**7th- Mandy**

**8th- Schnitzel**

**9th- Courage**

**10th- Rigby**

**11th- Double D**

**12th- Finn**

**13th- Grim**

**14th- Chowder**

**15th- Patsy (Quit)**

**16th- Lazlo**

**M-H1996- Just two more contestants and this season is over! If anybody is wondering, I am going to make a third season. Who will be in it? That's for YOU readers to find out :)**


	15. To the Depths with Ye

To The Depths With Ye

**Michael- Last time on Cartoon Stage Riot! The final four had to rob a small little bank. The one with the most money wins and the one with the least money is eliminated. Bloo easily racked up tons of money, giving him invincibility. Margaret, on the other hand, was a dollar short of tying with Marceline. Margaret was eliminated for having the least amount of money. Who will be in the finale?! Who will be a spectator?! Find out now on Cartoon Stage Riot!**

X

Michael- As you know from last chapter the final four became the final three! We have a different final three than last season. This time it's Marceline, Frankie, and Bloo! Only one two can move onto the finale, where the other will be eliminated. That's all here on this chapter of Cartoon Stage Riot!

Michael lights a match and puts it up against a rough rope and the rope started to get closer to the fuse. The fuse happened to be part of an old, century cannon. The cannon fired and hit one of the cabins. Luckily, it didn't hit any of the contestants.

Frankie- What's wrong with you?!

Michael- Waking you guys up, as usual.

Bloo- What ever happened to the air horns?!

Michael- Eh, I got bored of using then. Besides, using this cannon is a lot better than the air horns.

Marceline- Go back to the air horns! Anything, but that!

Bloo- How did you get that thing?!

Michael- From one of the sets. You're challenge is coming!

Marceline- I bet it has to do something with the pirate cannon.

Michael- You're right about that, Marceline! But what theme is it?

Bloo- Are we having a pirate fight?!

Michael- You betcha!

**Tell Cam**

**Frankie- A pirate movie. Not my thing, but if it's for a ride to the $2,000,000, then count me in.**

**Marceline- I hardly know anything about pirates. Really hoping that this doesn't affect my game.**

**Bloo- I'm a fan of pirates! Especially the hidden gold and all! I can't wait to win this one and get a seat in the finale. **

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Pirate Ship

Michael- You three will have both be on this ship. You each will have cannons to shoot with. There are ten targets out there.

Michael pointed to the ten targets. The targets where red and black and miles away from them.

Bloo- This is awesome! We're going to shoot the targets!

Michael- That's correct!

Marceline- We're just going to be shooting targets the whole time?

Michael- No, not quite.

Frankie- I assume this is a two parter.

Michael- You assumed correctly. First shoot down three targets, then get on a small boat towards the other ship there!

Michael points to a ship out in the distance.

Michael- That's the ship you will either swim to or row to.

Frankie- Why would one of us swim there?

Michael- Maybe it's because there are only two small boats that you can row with. Once your done shooting targets, you must run to any boats available. Get on the boat, row to the ship, and put up your colored flag. Marceline, you will be the color red, Bloo, you will be the color yellow, and Frankie, you will be the color blue.

Frankie- How many targets do we take down?

Michael- Each of you must take down three to move on to the second round. Now, get to it!

Michael blows a whistle while the three try to shoot the targets down.

Bloo- This one's going right for it!

Bloo aimed his cannon towards a target, but it was smashed to pieces by another cannon.

Marceline- Yes!

**Tell Cam**

**Bloo- I thought it was going to be a breeze! I'm the one that really knows about pirates, and I'm not doing good? So much for the money.**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

After thirty minutes, Marceline was tied with Frankie. Both of them had one while Bloo had nothing.

Bloo- Why can't I hit anything?!

Marceline- Probably because you're not that fast.

Bloo- Stupid cannon!

Bloo kicked the cannon and the cannon fired towards a target, giving Bloo a point.

Frankie- How is that possible?!

Michael- And with that, you three are tied!

Frankie- It took me forever to get one target.

Marceline- Looks like you'll have to hit another one, huh?

Frankie- So do you!

Bloo- Get ready to lose, because I'm going to hit another target.

Bloo aimed the cannon and he fired another target.

Michael- Bloo is in the lead! Just one more and he gets to leave to the other boat.

**Tell Cam**

**Bloo- I knew I was good at it! Just need one more target and I'm outta here.**

**Marceline- Seems like Bloo's got the hang of it. Well, it's not over yet.**

**Frankie- He hit two as if he's experienced at it! There's no way that could happen.**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Marceline's cannon almost hit another target. Frankie's cannon fired and hit a target, making it two for her.

Michael- Frankie ties up with Bloo! Looks like Marceline's not doing good.

Bloo- Just one more target down and I move on!

Bloo was inches away from hitting another target. Marceline's cannon hit another target, giving her two.

Michael- And Marceline ties it up with everybody else! One more for the three of you till we go to the final round.

**Tell Cam**

**Frankie- I'm just one more from getting to the second round. Once I win the second round, I'll have a spot in the finale. Easy!**

**Marceline- At first it seemed a bit easy, but now, it's just annoying. Especially with the other two right amongst you.**

**Bloo- I can tell you what I'm not going to do. I'm not going to let those two get in my way and make me lose! Bloo's number one!**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

The three shot the targets. Bloo and Marceline hit theirs before Frankie's.

Michael- Looks like Bloo and Marceline won a life boat to row towards the ship.

Frankie- What about me?

Michael- You're going to take a swim to the boat.

Frankie- Are you serious?!

Michael- Oh, I'm serious.

**Tell Cam**

**Frankie- How am I going to get into the finale by swimming there while Marceline and Bloo get boats?! It's not looking too good for me.**

**Marceline- I'm just one more step to the finale. Just need to raise my flag and I win. Sounds easier than hitting targets. **

**Bloo- I knew I was going to get a boat! I might have not gotten invincibility, but I did get an advantage to go to the finale. Suck it, Katz!**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Michael- The ship is a few miles away. Once you get there, raise your flag and you'll have a spot in the finale.

Marceline and Bloo got into the boats and started rowing towards the ship while Frankie started swimming.

X

Michael- And the first one on the boat is Bloo!

Bloo- Yes! Where are the flags?

Michael- Right over there!

Michael points to a chest. Bloo opens it and finds his flag.

Bloo- I'm just a few more second to the finale! I can taste that money right now.

Bloo started to put his flag on the ropes. Marceline got on the ship right after Bloo.

Michael- Marceline's here! Flags are over in that chest.

Marceline- I need to hurry!

Bloo- Hurry all you want, Marceline. It's not going to get you the win.

Marceline- We'll see about that, Bloo.

**Tell Cam**

**Marceline- Right now it's either me or Bloo getting to the finale. Even though I can easily take second place and still get a spot in the finale, I still want to win this. I'm not going to let Bloo get first in this challenge.**

**Bloo- Marceline's alright, but I'm not letting her get ahead of me. I went farther than her last season and I will get farther then her this season.**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Frankie finally made it on the ship, exhausted and wet.

Michael- Flags are over in that chest. Better hurry if you want to get a spot in the finale.

Frankie- There is no way I'm going to let you two beat me there.

Michael- You guys must tie up the ropes and ring it around the poles. First and second flags all the way up the poles receive a ticket to the finale.

**Tell Cam**

**Frankie- I just got to the second round, but I'm not done just yet. I'll be done once that flag goes all the way up.**

**Bloo- This is for two million dollars! Just imagine how many paddle balls I can buy with that much money!**

**Marceline- All I need to do is get the flag up before the others. That's all and it's in my grasp. **

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Bloo started to put his flag and the pole and tugged the rope down, leading the flag higher.

Michael- Bloo's a few more inches away from the finale.

Bloo- Come on! Come on!

Marceline and Frankie got their flags up as well. Both of them close together.

Michael- Looks like the girls are catching up!

Frankie- Not!

Marceline- Going!

Bloo- To!

Frankie- Lose!

Marceline- This!

Bloo- Now!

Michael- The first flag up is.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bloo's!

Bloo- YES! I'm in the finale! THANK YOU!

Bloo jumps up and down.

Michael- Just one more contestant and we'll have the finale! And that one is.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Marceline!

Marceline- YES! I knew it!

Frankie- NOOOO! SO CLOSE!

Michael- You came close, Frankie. But in the end, you lost. Looks like you won't be in the finale.

Frankie- Well, at I got third.

Michael- To make you even angrier, Katz got second place. Overall, he did better than you.

**Tell Cam**

**Frankie- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I HATE THIS!**

**Marceline- Finally I'm in the finale! I really didn't think I would get this far. But now that I'm here, I might as well win it.**

**Bloo- Did I hear finale?! Who's in the finale?! Me! Me! Me! In your face, Rigby! Who's in the finale, Katz?! ME! Not you!**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Michael- After challenge after challenge we have our finalists. A blue imaginary friend and a vampire. Which one will win?! Which one will lose?! Find out on the finale of Cartoon Stage Riot!

Who do you think deserves the $2,000,000?

Marceline

Bloo (FHFIF)

**3rd- Frankie**

**4th- Margaret**

**5th- Ed**

**6th- Katz (Returned)**

**7th- Mandy**

**8th- Schnitzel**

**9th- Courage**

**10th- Rigby**

**11th- Double D**

**12th- Finn**

**13th- Grim**

**14th- Chowder**

**15th- Patsy (Quit)**

**16th- Lazlo**


	16. Finale Wars

Finale Wars

**Michael- Last time on Cartoon Stage Riot! The final three had a bit of sword fights on a ship. Marceline made her way easily to the life boat, giving herself a spot into the finale. Frankie and Bloo fought, but in the end, Bloo made it. Frankie was the only one, leaving her eliminated from Cartoon Stage Riot and getting third place. Who will win?! Who will lose?! ONLY ONE CAN WIN! Find out on the LAST CHAPTER OF CARTOON STAGE RIOT!**

X

Michael- We've been through a lot together. Surviving dinos, surviving martian attacks, surviving sharks, robbing a bank, going into space with a nuclear warhead, and shooting cannons on a pirate ship. After many challenges and many eliminations, we have our final two. Bloo, a blue imaginary friend that likes to play paddle ball and Marceline, a vampire that rocks and rolls. Only one can win! Which toon will it be?!

Michael blew an air horn, waking Bloo and Marceline up in seconds.

Marceline- Can you please stop with the air horn?!

Bloo- Yeah, it's annoying!

Michael- Just waking you guys up for the finale. Anyway, how do you guys feel to be in the finale?

**Tell Cam**

**Bloo- I'm happy! I beat almost everybody here! **

**Marceline- Really happy! I'm not letting this go.**

**Bloo- My competition? Well, I'm not that scared of her. I'll get passed Marceline and get the money in no time.**

**Marceline- I don't think too much of Bloo. Honestly, I didn't really think he would have gotten this far.**

**Bloo- My time here was terrible! The team I was in kept losing, arguing, and blamed anybody they saw. I'm amazed I made it to the merge.**

**Marceline- My time here was perfect! I hardly received any votes against me. It is a lot better than the first season, because this time I'm in the finale!**

**Bloo- Will I like to be in another season? I'll be in another season if I'm not on the same as Rigby or Katz.**

**Marceline- Sure, I'll be in another season. There's nothing wrong with being on another one. Just don't have me on a lousy team. **

**Bloo- Anything else I have to say? I'm winning this thing! Paddle balls are the best!**

**Marceline- Anything else I have to say? Not that much. Hopefully I can get the two million.**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Michael- Last season had three parts, but this season will only have one part to it. Whoever wins that part wins Cartoon Stage Riot!

Bloo- Awesome!

Marceline- Sweet!

Michael- Here are the contestants on bleachers just like last season. One is blue for Bloo.

Bloo- Sweet!

Michael- The other one is dark gray for Marceliene.

Marceline- Nice!

The contestants sitting on the blue bleacher was Ed, Finn, Lazlo, Patsy, Grim, Chowder, and Katz. The contestants sitting on the dark gray bleacher was Frankie, Margaret, Schnitzel, Courage, Double D, Rigby, and Mandy.

Michael- Looks like it's going to be a tough finale having half the contestants on each side.

Rigby- Tough?! Marceline's going to wipe the floor with Bloo.

Bloo- At least I'm in the finale!

Rigby- Why you little!

Double D- Cheer up, Rigby.

Rigby- I don't want to cheer up!

Courage- Here we go again.

Michael- This is what's going to happen in this finale. We're going to have a light saber duel! Winner receives the $2,000,000!

Bloo-

**Tell Cam**

**Bloo- I'm ready for this! Just need to beat Marceline in a light saber fight.**

**Marceline- Seems easy enough. Just need to beat Bloo and I win.**

**Rigby- Bloo's going to lose so badly.**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Michael- In a few minutes, we'll get up to a 50ft ledge! That's where you'll fight with light sabers. The one that falls off loses and the one that stays wins.

Patsy- 50ft ledge?!

Lazlo- Isn't that dangerous?

Michael- Not one bit.

Rigby- This is going to be awesome!

Patsy- What's so awesome about a 50ft ledge?

Lazlo- No one wants to fall off a 50ft ledge.

Katz- Stop whining and let it stay.

Rigby- Finally somebody that loves a good suspenseful fall.

Bloo- We can die from that!

Michael- Actually, you can't die from the fall.

Katz- That ruins all the fun.

Finn- That was fun?!

Michael- That's why you will be strapped up with ropes. If you fall, you're just going to be tugged back up to the top.

Courage- How are you going to find a winner?

Michael- Easy! Once somebody falls off the ledge.

**Tell Cam**

**Bloo- I feel really safe now that I'm going to be strapped in something. That would have been really scary if I wasn't strapped in. I mean, come on! 50Ft ledge!**

**Marceline- I don't have anything agaisnt the 50ft ledge part. It doesn't bother me one bit. **

**Rigby- Get ready to lose, Bloo! I can't wait to see him lose the finale.**

**Finn- Marceline and Bloo fought really hard to get to the finale. May the best toon win.**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

All sixteen contestants were on top of the 50ft ledge. Looking down from it wasn't the brightest thing to do.

Courage- It is kind of scary up here.

Ed- Don't be afraid, little one. The robot rebel rancher is far away from us.

Rigby- Quit it with the robot rebel rancher! No one cares!

Ed- I'm not talking to you! You took my comics!

Rigby- Katz is a liar! I never did that. I don't have claws!

Lalzo- Well, you would do something like that.

**Tell Cam**

**Rigby- Why does everybody thing I ripped the comics?! I don't have claws, people! Talk to the one that would obviously do something like that.**

**Katz- Ruining a contestant's chance at the money makes my day. **

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Michael- Here are your light sabers.

Michael tosses two light sabers to Marceline and Bloo.

Bloo- Awesome! Blue light saber!

Marceline- These are toys.

Michael- So?

Marceline- Isn't is childish to play with toys?

Michael- I'm not George Lucas, where I can easily get real light sabers.

Finn- Real light sabers would be cool!

Katz- Using them to destroy others you don't care for.

Finn- Now you made light sabers sound evil! Why?!

Michael- Alright! Now fight!

Bloo- We just try to whack each other with the light saber?

Michael- No duh!

Marceline- Sounds easy enough.

Bloo- I can't wait to use this bad boy!

Bloo ran up to Marceline and hit her arm.

Marceline- What's your problem?!

Bloo- It's the finale! Duh!

Marceline- Well, finale this!

Marceline hit Bloo over the head with her light saber. Rigby snickered a bit.

Ed- Yay Bloo!

Bloo got up and dodged any attacks from Marceline.

Finn- Dude, this is epic!

Double D- Violent and entertaining.

Rigby- Marceline's hitting him everywhere! Bloo's a goner!

Courage- I can't watch!

Marceline whacked him again on the head.

Bloo- Stop with the head! These things hurt when you hit somebody over the head with them.

Marceline- Well, you're blocking all the shots and the only spot I have to hit is your head.

Bloo- Well, the only spot I have to hit is your face!

Bloo tried to hit her, but couldn't.

Bloo- Give up already!

Marceline- I'm not going to give up because you said so.

Bloo- This is very tiring.

Bloo ran around, trying to get behind her.

**Tell Cam**

**Bloo- My goal is to run around and try to tire her out. Once she's tired, I can get a hit. Bloo has all the brains!**

**Marceline- I know what he's trying to do. He's trying to tire me out. It's not working, Bloo.**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Courage- What's happening?!

Double D- Bloo seems to be running in a repetitive circle.

Courage opened his eyes to see.

Rigby- Man, Bloo has nothing!

Bloo turned and hit Marceline's leg.

Bloo- Finally!

Marceline- Is that the best you got?

Bloo- At least I got a hit. Score one for Bloo!

Lazlo- Way to go, Bloo!

Patsy- Alright!

Frankie- Come on, Marceline! You have him on the run!

Rigby- Yeah!

Bloo and Marceline clashed in a duel.

Finn- Awesome!

**Tell Cam**

**Bloo- Looks like it's harder than I thought it was. Man, I wish Rigby was in the finale so I can easily win.**

**Marceline- Bloo's putting up a good fight. Got to hand it to him for staying in this long.**

**Ed- This reminds me of a movie I watched. I was a swordsman appetizer. A classic!**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Rigby- They're going at it again!

Both finalists clashed again. Both dodging and defending attacks. Neither Bloo nor Marceline had an edge on the other.

Katz- When will the other lose?!

Finn- Just wait, dude! It's getting very interesting.

Ed- Bloo is like a giant mutant fighting off another mutant.

Katz- What?!

**Tell Cam**

**Katz- I still can't believe HE lasted longer in the competition than me.**

**End of Tell Cam**

X

Michael- Still a tight game! Who's going to win?!

Marceline started to corner Bloo.

Bloo- Oh no!

Finn- Jab left! Jab right! Quick!

Marceline whacked Bloo's light saber out of his arms. The light saber fell of the 50ft cliff.

Bloo- NO!

Michael- Looks like Bloo's disarmed.

Rigby- Marceline can win this!

Finn- Aw man!

Katz- There's no way she's going to win.

Bloo- Dude, I'm disarmed!

Katz- Try running away.

Bloo wasn't quick enough. Marceline hit him one last time, throwing him off the cliff. He came back up, due to the cords keeping him up.

Michael- Marceline wins Cartoon Stage Riot!

Frnakie- Yes!

Margaret- Awesome!

Finn- Well, it was a good fight.

Rigby- Alright! Alright!

**Tell Cam**

**Marceline- I won Cartoon Stage Riot! Yes! I actually won it! I'm so happy!  
**

**Rigby- Bloo played pretty well this season, but he didn't win. Sucks for him.**

**Finn- Sucks for Bloo. I would go insane if I lost the finale.**

**Margaret- Kudos to Marceline for winning the season.**

**Ed- And the vampire wins the game! Good show! Reminds me of this movie I watched. I was a vampire's dinner. A classic!**

**Grim- Marceline showed who was boss. Good for her for winning it.**

**Mandy- Both of them got lucky. **

**Courage- That was pretty good. Sad to see Bloo lose, but somebody had to lose. Congratulations, Marceline!**

**Lazlo- Bloo came close! Sucks for the guy.**

**Patsy- Marceline won in the end and got the $2,000,000. Good job to her for winning this season.**

**Chowder- I wish I won so I could buy some food. I miss food!**

**Schnitzel- Rada rada rada rada rada. (Both gave it their all.)**

**Double D- Both played the game pretty well. It is sad to see Bloo not win, knowing he came all this way just to lose.**

**Frankie- Marceline really showed that she wanted the money. Congrats to her for doing so.**

**Katz- I didn't win, but she did?! Overall, she did better than me. I despise this series.**

**Bloo- NOOOO! I came so far! Well, at least I get a 2nd place trophy. …... It's not the same! I wanted the $2,000,000!**

**End of Tell Cam**

**X**

Michael- Well, there you have it. Marceline won the $2,000,000 in the series of Cartoon Stage Riot. Meet me next time in another Cartoon Rumble series! Who's going to be in it?! Who's going to win that one?! Later!

**1st- Marceline (Winner) $2,000,000**

**2nd- Bloo (Runner Up) **

**3rd- Frankie**

**4th- Margaret**

**5th- Ed**

**6th- Katz (Returned)**

**7th- Mandy**

**8th- Schnitzel**

**9th- Courage**

**10th- Rigby**

**11th- Double D**

**12th- Finn**

**13th- Grim**

**14th- Chowder**

**15th- Patsy (Quit)**

**16th- Lazlo**

**M-H1996- Sorry to any Bloo fans! I wanted a female to win this season. I didn't want to be messed up to the girls. Hope you like this one. Review of you'd like. And tell me in the review if you want another season.**


End file.
